Camping yang Gila Rework Version
by Zhitachi Shin
Summary: Akatsuki akan camping di Konoha coy! Keseruan dan kegokilan apa yang akan dilakukan member Akatsuki saat camping dan apa reaksi mereka bahwa tempat yang dibuat untuk camping itu adalah sarang hantu... Hii!. (Rework Version dari cerita lama Zhitachi)
1. Chapter 1

**ZHITACHI P****RESENT**

**Akatsuki Series**  
~**CAMPING YANG GILA~**

Yoyo, saya kembali lagi dalam fict kedua tentang Akatsuki lagi. Kalo ada kekurangan kata atau kelebihan kata di fict ke satu Zhitachi minta maaf, semoga di fict kedua saya bisa semaksimal mungkin tanpa ada kesalahan dan jug-..."Pein: Mana ceritanya woy Author gendeng!".

Oke tanpa cap-cip-cup langsung aja baca ya...

**Disclaimer****: All Character milik Masashi Kishimoto,****tapi ceritanya milik saya hahaha****! *****Tertawa gaje*****.**

**Release Date : 24****/12/2014.**

**Rate****: T+****.**

**Summary : Akatsuki akan camping konoha co****y****! Keseruan dan kegokilan apa yang akan dilakukan member Akatsuki saat camping dan apa reaksi mereka bahwa tempat yang dibuat untuk camping adalah sarang hantu... Hii!.**

**Genre : Humor, Mistery, Friendship.**

**Warning : OOC, Tipo Bertebaran, Sedikit Ada Adegan Yaoi, Gaje, Banyak Kurang Sana-Sini, Dll.**

**Tambahan : *Di ****sini Author nambahin chara di**** Akatsuki yang bernama Kuraga Shin****,**** ciri-cirinya : ****Berambut emo mirip Sasuke tapi berambut merah***.

***Note : Cerita ini merupakan versi remake dari cerita asli milik Zhitachi. Jalan cerita dan beberapa percakapan masih tetap sama, hanya saja ada penambahan dan pengeditan dalam kosa kata. Jadi... Enjoy aja yah*.**

_**1... **__**2... **__**3... **__**ACTION**__**!**_

**Chapter 1****:****Persiapan.**

Di suatu pagi, tiada hujan tapi hanya ada hujan gerimis (Sama aja bego! *Author ditimpuk koran || Author : Hei! Yang baca itu Narator bukan gue baka!), tinggal lah makhluk-makhluk yang aneh dan terlangka *Dilumat Zetsu*, yang tinggal di goa brobok bin ancur bin tak layak pakai.

***Duar!*.**

Seorang bergender ganda *C4 aktif* sedang melakukan percobaan terbarunya namun gagal.

"Gagal lagi un" Kata orang itu yang diketahui bernama Deidara.

"Hooamm! Siapa sih yang berisik di pagi buta ini?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut emo berwarna merah yang bernama Kuraga Shin.

"Pasti si bences itu yang bikin onar" Jawab si cebol *Dikugutsu* eh ralat, si Sasori lalu pergi datangin Deidara.

"Woi, Dei! Kalo mau main ledak-meledak jangan di sini, noh di luar jangan di dalam! Bikin orang susah tidur aja" Jawab Sasori marah-marah. Gak marah gimana orang dia baru aja tidur 15 menit yang lalu karena bergadang nonton bola bareng sama si Shin (Ceritanya Shin ama Sasori satu kamar terus kalo Dei itu sama Tobi, Zetsu? Au ah terang *Dikejar-kejar Zetsu ampe afrika*.

"Ih! Kok Danna gitu sih ama eike, kan di depan lagi gerimis Danna un" Jawab Dei dengan nada bences yang bikin Sasori mikir 2 kali yaitu menjitaknya atau menciumnya (Loh!).

"Woi, pagi-pagi dah bikin onar!" Kata sang leader yg super duber mesum *Dijitak pein* yang bernama Pein teriak usai keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Daripada elu sama Konan berduaan gaje di kamar, mana gerimis lagi" Sekarang pusat kemarahan Sasori pindah ke pein, tapi...

"Ape lo bilang Hah! Ciiiaaatttt!".

***Tuing!*.**

Sasori mental ke pluto (Wow!).

"Strike leader!" Jawab shin dengan antusias dan Dei malah nangis sambil ngejar Sasori.

"Danna jangan pergi, eike ikut!"

Pein sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Huh, bikin susah aja, Shin kemari kau" Panggil Pein.

"Ada apa leader?" Tanya Shin dengan sopan, takut jadi sasaran Pein selanjutnya.

"Panggil semua anggota Akatsuki untuk kumpul di ruang tengah sekarang juga" Kata Pein dan dibalas anggukan dari Shin.

"**WOI! YANG INGIN LIAT HARI ESOK DATANG KE****RUANG TENGAH DALAM HITUNGAN 3 DETIK... ****SATU~**" Jerit Shin dengan toa sakti milik Pein.

Satu Detik... Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi dan Konan dah duduk di kursi mereka.

"**DUA~**".

Terlihat Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu dah absen di kursi mereka.

"Tig-"

***Bruk!*.**

Belum selesai menghitung Sasori datang dari atap goa dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"... ga" Lanjut Shin.

"Uwah, dasar cebol sialan! Hutangmu jadi 25000 ryo!" Jawab Kakuzu dengan tatapan api yang membara.

"Sabar" Kata sang uke sambil nasihati semenya (Hidan : Ap-... || Author: Jangan protes hidan *Sambil gerakin jari telunjuknya*).

"Danna... ***Hiks!*** Jangan mati Danna, gimana dengan nasibku Danna. Kalo belum bangun aku cium loh~" Ucap Dei sambil moncongin bibirnya.

"Tak akan dan takkan selamanya" Hebat! Belum satu detik si Sasori langsung bangun dan duduk di kursinya, membuat Dei cemberut sementara yang lain sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, karena sudah berkumpul semua aku akan memberitahu sesuatu... Ehem, sekarang kita lagi cuti mencari bijuu, oleh karena itu aku minta saran pada kalian semua untuk melaksanakan liburan ke suatu tempat, bebas mau kemana silakan... Nah, sekarang masukan suratnya ke kotak ini" Ucap Pein sambil mengasihkan kotak kaleng 'tango' milik Itachi dan membagikan kertas kepada anggotanya.

Setelah mengisi mereka memasukan kertas tersebut ke kotaknya dan Pein mengambil satu persatu kertas yang telah ditulis oleh anggotanya. Seketika ia langsung memasang muka sweatdrop ketika melihat usulan-usulan dari anggota Akatsuki, ayo kita intip apa jawaban mereka:

Konan : Ke Hawai ***Coret!*.**

Alasan : Tanya saja ke bendahara Akatsuki maka anda akan tahu jawabannya.

Sasori : Ke London ***Coret!*.**

Alasan : Sama seperti Konan.

Kakuzu : Gak kemana-mana ***Coret!*.**

Alasan : Goa akan hancur jika anggota Akatsuki tidak melakukan liburan, kenapa? Tanya saja ke leader mereka.

Hidan : Ke tempat Nyi Blorong ***Coret!*.**

Alasan : Siapa mau liburan ke sana... Bukan senang tapi menderita.

Deidara: Camping ke hutan Konoha ***Dipilih*.**

Alasan: Tak buruk, itulah pemikiran pertama oleh Pein.

Itachi : Ke tempat sasuke ***Dipilih!*.**

Alasan : Disogok oleh Itachi dengan ribuan majalah por*o dan tambahan deathglare oleh Kakuzu.

Zetsu: Museum tumbuhan ***Coret!*.**

Alasan : Membosankan.

Kisame : Museum ikan ***Coret!*.**

Alasan : Sama seperti Zetsu.

Tobi : Festival lolipop ***Coret!*.**

Alasan : Tanya sendiri ke Pein sama Kakuzu.

Shin : Museum sejarah ***Coret!*.**

Alasan : Liburan itu untuk bersenang-senang bukan untuk belajar, itulah pemikiran pertama dari raja bok*p *Di rinnegan oleh Pein ampe kongslet*.

"Apa-apaan ini semua hah! Tak maksud akal, mungkin camping dan pergi ke mansion Uchiha cukup menarik, siapa yang setuju ke mansion Konoha angkat tangan kanan dan setuju ke camping angkat tangan kiri" Jawab Pein selesai membaca kertas dari anggota Akatsuki, jawaban mereka adalah...

Tangan kanan : Itachi sama Kakuzu, sementara yang lain mengangkat tangan kiri.

"Oke, dah diputuskan bahwa nanti akan camping di hutan Konoha dan juga..." Kata Pein dan langsung melirik ke Kakuzu, sepontan yang dilirik masang tampang "Mau ape lo?".

"Kakuzu, gunakan uang kas kita untuk beli peralatan camping" Jawab Pein seakan tahu tatapan Kakuzu.

"Gak! gue takkan lepasin istri (duit) gue!" Jawab Kakuzu sembari langsung lari ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah, Bansho Tein (maaf kalo salah tulisannya)" Jawab Pein santai sambil menggunakan jutsunya, membuat kakuzu ketarik ke tangan Pein dan mencengkram lehernya.

"Shin, ambil semua uang kas kita!" Perintah Pein dengan wajah melirik ke Shin. Tatapan Kakuzu seakan menjawab "Berani sentuh istri gue (duit) gue bunuh lo!" lalu dibalas "Silahkan, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau tak ingin liat matahari esok hari" Jawab Shin santai dengan wajah datarnya.

**20 menit kemudian...**

"Leader aku dapat uangnya, semuanya 10 juta" Jawab shin sambil memperlihatkannya ke Pein.

"Sekarang Hidan dan Itachi pergi ke toko peralatan camping... Cepatlah sebelum Kakuzu lepas dariku" Kata Pein sambil sekuat tenaga megang Kakuzu yang sedang ngamuk minta dilepaskan.

"Jangan pake uang itu, hiks!" Rengek kakuzu di dekapan pein.

"Cepatlah!" Perintah Pein dan dibalas anggukan mereka berdua.

Pein melepaskan kakuzu, "Baiklah, sekarang kemasi barang kalian dan kita berangkat nanti" Jawab Pein dan dianggukan oleh yang lainnya. Satu persatu anggota Akatsuki pergi ke kamar masing-masing minus Hidan dan Itachi.

"Pein~" Panggil Kakuzu dengan aura gelapnya.

'Alamat buruk nih!' Batin pein.

"A-ada a-apa Ka-Kakuzu?" Jawab Pein dengan gemetaran.

"Waktunya aku membalas ini Pein!"

Kita doakan semoga Pein masih perjaka (?). Eh salah, masih utuh... Amin!.

**Di****pasar****,**** tepatnya di ****dekat hutan negara Otogakure...**

Sepasang kakek-kakek berambut uban *Disabit* dan keriput *Diamaterasu* sedang berjalan melewati jalan setapak di pinggiran hutan Otogakure. Mereka melihat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar tapi yang bikin Hidan dan Itachi sweatdrop adalah warna rumah itu cuman pink, ya, cuman warna PINK NORAK. *Author and Narator sweatdrop akut*.

"I-Ini tempatnya chi?" Tanya Hidan sehabis sweatdrop gajenya.

"Kayanya bener nih, liat aja brosur dari Pein" Jawab si Itachi. Hidan pun membaca apa isi dalam surat itu dan langsung sweatdrop lagi saat membaca bagian terakhir suratnya, isi suratnya adalah:

**ANDA INGIN BERCAMPING BERSAMA TEMAN?**  
**ATAU****KAH**** DENGAN KELUARGA?**  
**TAPI TIDAK PUNYA PERALATANNYA?**  
**TIDAK PERLU KHAWATIR, ****DATANGLAH KE ****SINI...**  
**DI ****JALAN MUTER-MUTER, ****DEKET HUTAN KEJENG-KEJENG ****(?)**  
**(TAMBAHAN : BAWA UANG KESELAMATAN JIKA PANTAT ANDA TIDAK JADI IMBASNYA).**  
**SALAM CANTIK ****: ****OROCHI SI****PERI SEXY****(?)****.**

"Apa-apan nih isi surat gaje amat, chi lo bawa uang lebih kan?" Tanya Hidan cemas sambil pegang pantatnya.

"Tenang, gue bawa lebih" Jawab Itachi santai.

**Sampai di depan rumah...**

"Chi lo yang ketuk pintu" Perintah Hidan seenak udel.

"Kenapa gue?" Tanya Itachi bingung.

"Lu yang ketuk tuh pintu, nah jika ada bahaya gue langsung tebas tuh setan, hahahaha!" Jawab Hidan sambil cengengesan gaje dan dibalas deathglare oleh Itachi.

'Bilang aja gue dijadiin tumbal ama elu setan sesat!' Batin Itachi marah.

***Tok! Tok!*.**

**1 menit, ****gak ada respon...**

***Tok! Tok!*.**

**3 menit, ****gak ada respon juga...**

**1 jam kemudian...**

"Woi, ada orang gak sih hah!" Jawab Itachi dengan kesabaran yang habis sambil ketuk pintu (Tepatnya mendobrak-dobrak pintu), lalu yang terjadi...

"Chidori!" Jawab dari dalam rumah sambil ngancurin tuh pintu *Poor pintu*, tapi naasnya tangan Itachi masih nemplek dipintu dan...

"kyyyaaa!".

***Chip! Chip! Bruk! Wush****!***.

Itachi jatuh dengan badan gosong dan berasap, sementara Hidan yang di deketnya cuman jawdrop 5 meter (Katanya mau bantuin saat ada bahaya?).

"Siapa yang ganggu tidur cantik gue hah! Jawab!" Tanya atau lebih tepatnya bentak si rambut ayam *Di chidori oleh Sasuke*.

"Noh si Anikimu yang lagi tepar" Jawab Hidan santai, sesantai-santainya orang yang lagi sembelit (?).

"Hn, ada apa ke sini?" Tanya si pa- *Dilirik Sasuke* ralat, si Sasuke dengan nada biasanya.

"Gue mau beli ini" Jawab Hidan sambil lempar tuh kertas yang dipegangnya tadi ke muka Sasuke.

*******Pluk!*****.**

"Noh, masuk temuin si ular derik itu" Jawab Sasuke sambil lempar tuh kertas ke tempat asalnya (Muka Hidan).

"A-A-Apa ma-masuk bertemu u-ular derik itu lagi?" Jawab hidan dengan gagap dan masih membayangin dia ketemu dengan ular derik itu di cerita sebelumnya (Gara-gara cewe). Ia melirik ke author dengan tatapan melas, "Plisss selametin gue donk" dan dijawab dengan tatapan, "Apa peduliku?" Jawab Author dengan sadisnya. Akhirnya mereka masuk sambil geret tuh Uchiha keriputan *Di amaterasu lagi oleh Itachi*.

**DI ****DALAM RUMAH...**

"Maaf, karena tuan Orochimaru lagi ke salon, maka saya yang akan menggantikannya" Jawab seorang pemuda yang memakai kacamata dan berambut uban mirip Hidan, Yakushi Kabuto.

'Syukur-syukur!' Batin Hidan sujud-sujud (?).

"Gue mau beli peralatan camping untuk 11 orang, apa ada?" Kata Hidan dengan bahasa sehari-hari.

"Ada, kebetulan tinggal 11 lagi" Jawab kabuto dengan ramahnya.

"Gue ambil semua, berapa harganya?" Sekarang hidan cemas, gak cemas gimana orang jika tuh uang ludes semua, mau makan pake apa nanti jika uangnya habis plus juga pas pulang malah Hidan langsung dikebiri oleh Kakuzu. Itachi? Kakuzu mah gak berani, bisa-bisa langsung dikirim ke dimensi penyiksaan 72 jam, oke back to topic...

"Gak banyak kok, cuman 9.999.900 ryo aja" Jawab Kabuto dan bikin Hidan melongo 10 cm.

"WHAT THE FU*K, mahal bener, diskon donk" Jawab Hidan dengan ilmu Kakuzu, ilmu tawar-menawar diskon (Ilmu aneh *Ditimpuk buku 1 ton oleh Hidan*).

**1 jam kemudian...**

Setelah pertarungan sengit selama satu jam, dibuktikan bahwa harga 11 alat campingnya adalah 9.999.100 ryo (Author : Nih yang bodoh Hidan apa siapa sih? Kok nawarnya cuman dipotong 800 doang?), ia lekas masukan semua alat camping itu ke grobak. Sepertinya dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak ke Hidan, di ujung sana terlihat sosok mirip kuntilanak dan wajahnya yang diserem-seremin abis. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Hidan langsung narik grobaknya bersamaan dengan lari secepat jet dan pulang ke markas.

**~TBC~**

Uwa selesai juga nih chapter, (lirik lagi ke fict) hm~ Gak buruk juga, gimana minna buruk gak nih?.

Pein : "Gak kebagian naskah bicara malahan kebagian penyiksaan" *Megangin pantatnya yang habis dipukul ama Kakuzu*.

Kakuzu : "Itu deritamu".

Author : "Woi kalau mau curhat jangan di sini... Hush-hush!".

Konan : "Kok pendapatku gak diterima sih, padahal pendapatku kan bagus" *Mewek*.

Pein : "Cup-cup! Jangan nangis dong, nanti abang ikut sedih *meluk konan*". (Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan nih orang).

Kakuzu : "Hoi Author b*ng*t! Balikin duit gue!" *Nunjukin jari tengah ke Author*.

Author : "*Masang muka santai* Gak terima gue tusbol lo, mau?".

Kakuzu : *Balik ke tempat habitat sambil pegang pantatnya*.

Hidan : "Perasaan gue pernah di gituin deh".

Author : "Dah sana balik lagi nanti syutting lagi".

Ehem, waktunya...

**~REVIEW~**


	2. Chapter 2

**ZHITACHI P****RESENT**

**Akatsuki Series**  
~**CAMPING YANG GILA~**

Hallo minna *Lambai-lambai tangan ke pembaca*. Gimana kabarnya? Semoga sehat selalu. Saya mau nerusin fict yang reader tunggu. Apa ceritanya sedikit menghibur? Kuharap demikian, terima kasih yang telah membaca fict ini (walaupun belum dikasih riview *ngarep*) dan telah memberi dukungan atas fict ini. Saya maaf jika ada beberapa dari kata-kata fict ini yang sama seperti fict lain.

Tanpa lama langsung baca, oke...

**Disclaimer****: All Character milik Masashi Kishimoto,****tapi ceritanya milik saya hahaha****! *****Tertawa gaje*****.**

**Release Date : 24****/12/2014.**

**Rate****: T+****.**

**Summary : Akatsuki akan camping konoha co****y****! Keseruan dan kegokilan apa yang akan dilakukan member Akatsuki saat camping dan apa reaksi mereka bahwa tempat yang dibuat untuk camping adalah sarang hantu... Hii!.**

**Genre : Humor, Mistery, Friendship.**

**Warning : OOC, Tipo Bertebaran, Sedikit Ada Adegan Yaoi, Gaje, Banyak Kurang Sana-Sini, Dll.**

**Tambahan : *Di ****sini Author nambahin chara di**** Akatsuki yang bernama Kuraga Shin****,**** ciri-cirinya : ****Berambut emo mirip Sasuke tapi berambut merah***.

***Note : Cerita ini merupakan versi remake dari cerita asli milik Zhitachi. Jalan cerita dan beberapa percakapan masih tetap sama, hanya saja ada penambahan dan pengeditan dalam kosa kata. Jadi... Enjoy aja yah*.**

_**1... **__**2... **__**3... **__**ACTION**__**!**_

**Chapter 2 ****: ****Waktunya berangkat!**

Di depan sebuah markas yang super duper brobok datanglah seorang rupawan (?) yang sedang berusaha keras menarik gerobak dan juga satu sosok yang sedang tiduran *Tepatnya tepar* di atas barang-barang itu.

***Tok! Tok!*.**

Ketuk sang rupawan itu ke pintu yang bernama Hidan.

"Siapa yah?" Jawab seseorang dari dalam goa itu.

"Ini gue Hidan, cepet buka pintunya" Jawab Hidan sambil nurunin gerobak dengan kasar dan otomatis Itachi yang lagi tiduran *Tepar* terbangun dari hibernasi panjangnya (?).

"Eh ayam.. Sasuke pantat ayam!" Jerit itachi kaget dan langsung berdiri dengan posisi mirip ayam cari cacing, membuat Hidan selaku di belakang Itachi hanya sweatdrop akan kekonyolan Itachi barusan.

"Oh kirain siapa, sini Tobi bantu" Jawab sosok tadi yang diketahui bernama Tobi.

**Di ****Dalam Markas...**

"Berapa harga barang itu Hidan?" Jawab Kakuzu dengan raut wajah cemas namun masang tatapan mengerikan seakan bicara 'Kalo tahu barang itu habis banyak gue kebiri lo!', akibat tatapan itu Hidan jadi salting sendiri dan berbisik ke Itachi.

"Chi lo yang bilang sana kalo harga barang itu habisnya 9.999.100 ryo" Bisik Hidan.

"Kenapa bukan elo?" Jawab Itachi bingung.

"Lu gak liat tatapannya, tatapannya kaya mau kebiri gue kalo ketahuan tuh barang harganya mahal!" Bisik Hidan dengan keringat dingin dan dibalas 'hn' oleh Itachi.

"Kata Hidan itu barang harganya 9.999.100 ryo dan sisanya gue gak tahu karena gue dibuat pingsan oleh Hidan" Jawab Itachi santai watados.

'Baka Itachi! F*ck you! Entar gue kubunuh lu se*an!' Batin Hidan marah-marah sambil mengeluarkan kata 'suci' nya dan yang terjadi adalah...

"HIDAN B*NGS*T! GUE KEBIRI LO SEUMUR HIDUP!" Teriak kakuzu dengan mukanya, bahkan breakgroundnya ditambah petir disekitar Kakuzu yang terkesan menakutkan bagi yang liat setelah itu ngejar Hidan.

"Ampun ayang Kakuzu... Aku khilaf!" Jawab Hidan disaat berlarinya.

"Omong-omong dimana Shin?" Tanya Itachi ke leadernya tercinta, akang Pein.

"Katanya mau ngambil sesuatu di desanya" Jawab Pein dengan dibalas 'oh' oleh sang empunya.

**2 JAM KEMUDIAN...**

***Tin! Tin!*.**

Terdengar suara klakson mobil dari luar goa (Yang jelas bukan bunyi es krim yang biasanya lewat di depan rumah Author *Akatsuki : Gak nanya!* (Author pundung di dekat pohon asem, Akatsuki : *Sweatdrop*)).

"Siapa tuh, berisik banget!" Bentak Itachi sambil ngolesin krim keriput ke mukanya.

"Sudah waktunya, WOY MINNA WAKTUNYA BERANGKAT!" Panggil Pein dengan toa 'saktinya', seketika barang-barang di goa pecah semua dan tahu kan reaksi Kakuzu kek gimana.

**Di ****luar goa...**

"What the fu*k! Ini mobil punya siapa nangkring di sini?" Tanya Hidan sambil masang muka cengo, pasalnya Hidan tuh bisa dikatakan 'ndeso' karena jarang keluar markas (Kan kerjaannya bertapa di dalam goa terus) *Disunat Hidan*.

"Itu punya Shin, ayo cepat masukan barangnya ke belakang mobil" Perintah Pein, sebenarnya Itachi sama seperti Hidan yaitu katro atau deso dan karena Itachi seorang Uchiha ya 'you know' kan sifat Uchiha itu.

Setelah memasukan barang-barang ke belakang mobil, anggota Akatsuki langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang telah diatur oleh Pein, ini tempat para akatsuki duduk sekarang...

**SASORI ****SHIN ****(SOPIR)****  
****DEIDARA-TOBI ****PEIN-ITACHI-KONAN****  
****KISAME-ZETSU**** HIDAN-KAKUZU**

Saat di perjalanan yang mulus-semulus pantat Author (Woy siapa yang nulis ini!), ada sebuah peristiwa yang dapet membuat orang shock secara mendadak.

"Bayar karcis duduk... Bayar karcis duduk... Yang gak bayar bokong bakal bengkak... Ayo bayar!" Kakuzu berdiri dari duduk lalu teriak-teriak dengan semangat membara bahkan api amaterasu Itachi kalah olehnya.

"Perasaan gak dimanapun masih tetep bayar, huh" Jawab Konan lesu.

"Pein bayar karcis duduk" Panggil Kakuzu sambil nodongin tangan ke Pein.

"Bon Kakuzu" Jawab Pein santai.

"Cih! Konan karcis duduk" Panggil Kakuzu ke si cantik dari Akatsuki.

"Nih" Jawab Konan sambil ngasih kertas ke Kakuzu.

"Yang dibutuhin duit bukan kertas baka!" Teriak Kakuzu marah-marah dan dibalas dengan tatapan deathglare dari Pein.

"Huh, chi karcis duduk" Panggil Kakuzu ke kakek keriput *Dibakar oleh Itachi* dan dijawab dengan tatapan doang namun bikin Kakuzu keringet dingin, tapi jangan sangka, bukan tatapannya yang bikin takut tapi dia aktifin Sharinggannya *Author : Duh, kalo mau naksir jangan pake itu dong || (Balik natap Author) Itachi : Cih... Tsukuyomi! *Author tepar 72 jam*.

"Eh salah, akang Itachi ganteng deh~" Jawab Kakuzu dengan bencesnya, bikin Itachi eneg.

Sekarang Kakuzu beralih ke uke tercintanya, si Hidan.

"Dan bayar karcis atau gue tusbol lo ampe gak jalan lagi" Ancam Kakuzu yang bikin Hidan shock.

"Ya-iya nih" Kata Hidan lesu dan memberikan uang 20.000 ryo ke Kakuzu. (Author : Kenapa lo gak nolak sih Dan? || Hidan : Gila lo! Nanti gue gak bisa ngadain ritual ke dewa Jashin || Author : Segitu cinta kah kau sama dewamu sampai kau melupakan sesuatu || Hidan : Ya! Gue cinta mati ama dewa Jashin bahkan gue gak cinta ama Kakuzu! || Author : Oh, ya udah, silakan menikmati penderitaanmu hidan~ (Ngibrit ke ruang syuuting) || Hidan : Woy Author mau kemana lu? Eh, kok gue merinding yah? (Nengok ke belakang) WTF... Ma-maaf ayang, itu cuman rekayasa || Kakuzu : Awas kau Hidan!).

"Bagus-Bagus" Jawab Kakuzu dengan girang.

"Tobi karcis duduk" Sekarang korban selanjutnya adalah si anak kecil penggila lolipop *Dikasih lolipop jeruk (?) *.

"APA! KAU MAU MOBIL INI JURUSAN NERAKA!" Jawab Tob-... Eh bukan, jawab si Uchiha Obito yang lagi mode on.

"Ealah mbah santai aja, woles-woles" Hibur Kakuzu sambil ketakutan (Akatsuki: Dasar kakek sinting).

Setelah pertarungan 2 kakek gaje *Author dibuat benang terus dibuang ke neraka oleh Tobi*, Kakuzu sang bendahara(m) kembali ke tempat semula (Lho!).

"Loh Zu, kok Dei ama Sasori gak ditarik?" Tanya Hidan bingung.

"Males gue narik dua orang itu" Jawabnya santai.

"Emang kenapa bro?" Kali ini Pein yang bicara.

"Sebenernya gue mau narik tuh banci, tapi gue takut sama ancamannya" Jawab Kakuzu dengan mimik wajah takut.

"Kenapa atuh?" Tanya Konan dengan wajah polosnya yang bikin Pein tak bisa menahan diri untuk melakukan hal yang berbau rate M, tapi beruntung karena Itachi di tengah-tengah mereka jadi Pein tak bisa melakukan niatnya itu... ckckckck poor Pein.

"Sebenarnya Dei tuh banyak duit, tapi ancaman Dei serem dan eike jadi takut" Jawab Kakuzu dengan 20 % bences on.

"Emang ancamannya apa cyn?" Jawab si Hidan sekarang ketularan virusnya si Kakuzu.

"Itu loh cyn, suruh berdiri di taman lawang deket rumahnya pak Tobirama bareng para banci... Hiii! Serem bok!" Jawab Kakuzu dengan bences tingkat parah (Kakuzu : Woi Author geblek napa gue jadi banci taman lawang? || Author : Hush! Ngawur lo! Tanya tuh ke narator, dia yang bacain cerita || Narator : Apa lo panggil-panggil gue? || Author : I-Itu bos, Kakuzu protes kenapa dia jadi bences taman lawang gitu || Narator : Salah sendiri, dia yang bilang begitu bukan elu kan yang ngomong || Author : Iya ya).

"Kalo Sasori gimana cyn?" Tanya si Itachi ketular virus Dei ama Kakuzu (Itachi FG : Temen-temen, kita hajar si Author gila itu yang jelek-jelekin Itachi-kun kita!).

*******Duak!* *********Kluntang!* *Duak!*****Meong (?) *.**

Author tepar dengan senyuman bahagia (Loh!). Oke, lupakan yang tadi, lanjut baca...

"leh, lo ikut-ikutan malah..." Jawab hidan celamat-celumut (?).

"Udah-udah, kalo si Sasori itu tampangnya doang yang bagus tapi dalamnya dia orang kere tingkat akut" Jawab Kakuzu normal (Akatsuki : Hore! *Sujud-sujud*).

'Dasar orang yang suka buka aib orang lain' Jawab Sasori di dalam hati (Kalo pake suara mah takut ketahuan ama Kakuzu, bisa-bisa ent-... *Akatsuki : KELAMAAN!* *Author pundung di pojok mobil *Akatsuki : Nih anak kalo pundung pasti di pojok-pojok *Geleng-geleng*).

**Kembali ke perjalanan...**

Saat suasana mulai tentram, tiba-tiba Sasori berdiri dan langsung deketin Tobi.

"Hei Tob, pindah posisi duduk" Panggil Sasori.

"Hah? Mau ngapain senpai pindah, jangan-jangan mau melakukan sesuatu ke Dei senpai" Jawab Tobi curiga.

"Apa! Sasori suka ama bencong taman lawang?" Sambung si ikan amis (Author di buang ke kali ciliwung ama Kisame).

"Diem lo ikan derik! Mau gak Tob, nanti bisa liat pemandangan yang 'indah-indah' " Jawab Sasori sambil menekan kata 'indah-indah'.

"Gue mau!" Kali ini yang jawab si Pein.

"Gue mau liat yang 'indah-indah'" Sambungnya lagi.

"Yang gue maksud bukan itu dodol!" Jawab Sasori dengan marah karena dari tadi yang jawab anggota lain bukan Tobi.

"Yah..." Kata Pein pasrah dan langsung di beri deathglare mematikan dari Konan, bahkan Itachi yang di dekatnya ampe mrinding disko.

"Pokoknya gak mau!" Kata Tobi keras kepala.

'Nih anak sulit untuk mengerti (-_-") ' Batin Sasori sebel.

"Mau lolipop Tobi, un?" Tawar Dei.

"Mau senpai!" Jawab Tobi dengan senengnya.

"Tapi kamu harus duduk di depan" Perintah Dei.

"Oke senpai" Jawab Tobi sambil megang lolipop hasil pemberian dari Deidara dan lekas duduk di depan.

"Trims dei" Jawab Sasori.

"Y-ya Danna un" Jawab Dei yang kena hipnotis dari Sasori.

"Dei..." Panggil Sasori.

"Ya Danna un" Jawab Dei.

"Dei..." Panggilnya lagi.

"Ya Danna, ada apa un?" Jawab Dei lagi.

"Dei... Maukah kamu..." Kata Sasori dengan gugup.

Para anggota Akatsuki mulai tegang bahkan Zetsu sambil memukul drum (Yang entah darimana itu datangnya) untuk menambah kesan tegang mereka. Bahkan parahnya si dukun terkenal *Dilempar ke neraka* sampai ngompol saking tegangnya, lalu yang terjadi adalah... *Author ikut tegang*.

"Dei...Mau kah kamu..." Kata Sasori mengulangi lagi.

"Ya Danna, eike sanggup un" Jawab Dei kumat bencesnya.

"Dei... Mau kah kamu... ***jreeng****!******* Mijetin punggung gue daritadi pegel mulu" Jawab Sasori dengan senyuman.

"Eh!" Kata Akatsuki barengan.

"Kirain apaan, sini mana punggungnya?" Jawab Dei langsung mijitin punggung sasori dan Sasori mesem-mesem gaje saat dipijitin oleh Dei.

"Bast*rd! Gue cape-cape tegang gini bahkan ampe ngompol malah cuman nyuruh pijetin doang -_-' " Jawab Hidan shock berat (Gak shock gimana coba orang dia tegang ampe ngompol gitu, poor Hidan).

"Diem lu!" Ucap Kakuzu sambil nyumpelin duit ke mulut Hidan. Ia emosi karena Hidan teriak tepat di telinganya.

Setelah insiden di atas, semua anggota Akatsuki mulai tenang dan ngejalanin tugasnya. Kita lihat gimana tugas mereka:

Pein : Sedang ngelapin tindiknya yang 1249 (?).

Itachi : Lagi tidur dengan pose cool abiez (Auhor pengen meluk tuh Itachi pake napsu *Narator mundur 5 meter dari Author*).

Konan : Lagi BBM'an ama Justin Bieber.

Kisame dan Zetsu : Tepar dengan pose mulut terbuka lebar, napa lagi nih orang? Usut diusut ternyata mereka lagi mabuk kendaraan, ckckck... Pantesan mereka diam aja dari tadi.

Kakuzu : Nangis kejeng-kejeng, loh ini kenapa lagi? Oh ternyata dia nangis karena tidak rela uangnya kena air liur anjing (?) Eh salah, Hidan maksudnya (Kukira rela tuh duit kena air liur Hidan tapi ternyata, ckckck).

Sasori dan Deidara : Dah tidur karena kecapean (Lebih tepatnya Dei yang kecapean mijetin Sasori).

Hidan : Ngacir ke belakang buat ganti celana, ckckck...

Kembali ke perj-.. (Tobi : Kok Tobi gak ditanyain sih? *Pasang muka mewek* || Author : Emang mau tanya apa Tobi? || Tobi : Tobi mau tanya, apa ada lolipop rasa ikan bakar?* Author dan Akatsuki sweatdrop akut*).

**BACK TO STORY...**

Dua jam lamanya mereka menaiki mobil dan akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tujuan yaitu hutan Konoha.

"Oke leader kita udah sampai" Jawab Shin usai matiin mobil.

"Dah sampai ya un?" Tanya Dei sambil kucek-kucek mata.

"Ayo semua turun" Perintah Pein ke semua anggota Akatsuki.

"Gimana tuh Kisame ama Zetsu?" Tanya Hidan.

"Geret aja" Jawab Pein singkat.

Setelah mereka turun dan mengambil barang (Tidak lupa menggeret Kisame ama Zetsu), mereka masuk ke dalam hutan yang jaraknya satu km dari mobil.

"Oke kita dah sampai, kita akan camping selama satu minggu. Sekarang pasang tenda dan kau Hidan, Kisame (Ceritanya dah bangun dari mati surinya (?) ), Kakuzu, ambil beberapa kayu di hutan untuk membuat api. Konan dan Shin, kalian tugasnya memasak dan sisanya membangun tenda dan jika pengambil kayu dah pulang kalian boleh minta bantuannya" Perintah Pein.

"Kalo ketua ngapain?" Tanya Tobi.

"Gue mau memeriksa daerah sini" Jawab Pein dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain.

**30 menit kemudian pembawa kayu datang...**

"Nih kayunya mau ditaruh mana?" Tanya Kisame sambil megang kayu yang banyak.

"Taruh di situ" Tunjuk Konan ke pinggir tempat masak dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kisame.

"Woi kalian, bantu gue donk ngerakit tenda ini un" Perintah Dei, dan mereka bertiga membantu ngerakit tenda itu sampai selesai.

**Pukul 17.45...**

"Mana nih leader kok belum balik juga?" Jawab Shin cemas.

"Iya nih, mana mau gelap lagi" Sambung Konan.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang berambut kuning gelap sambil lari ngos-ngosan kaya disuruh lari marathon muterin Konoha 100x.

"***Hosh!* Hosh!*** Tadi gue liat hantu ***Hosh!* *Hosh!***" Jawab Pein sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Ha-Ha-Hantu! un" Gagap Dei yang takut dengan namanya hantu.

"Iya! Mukanya nyeremin banget" Jawab Pein yang masih ngatur nafasnya.

**FASTBACK...**

Saat di hutan, ada sosok durian berjalan *Ditimpuk Pein* lagi jalan-jalan meriksa hutan Konoha.

"Aman tempatnya" Kata Pein usai memeriksa keadaan.

Saat mau balik ke tenda, mata Pein sedikit melihat sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang berpakaian putih lagi berdiri di atas batu dan bodohnya Pein malah deketin tuh cewe.

"Hai!" Panggil pein, yang merasa dipanggil pun tak menoleh ke Pein.

'Kok bulu kuduk gue berdiri yah' Batin Pein merinding. Saat diterawang dari atas sampe bawah, tak ada yang mencurigakan. Tapi tunggu...

'Kok kakinya gak nyentuh tanah yah, apa jangan-jangan...' Batin Pein dengan keringet dingin.

"Se-Se-Setan!" Teriak Pein sambil lari menuju tenda.

**FASTBACK : ****OFF...**

"Gitu ceritanya, gila! Gue kira dia itu orang tapi ternyata setan" Jawab Pein sambil merinding saat mengingat wajah setan itu.

"Danna aku takut~ un" Rengek Dei dan langsung meluk ke Sasori, sementara Sasori mesem-mesem gaje lagi.

"Tenang Dei, di sini ada aku yang akan melindungimu" Jawab Sasori sok cool dan membuat Tobi cemburu (Loh!).

"Udah-udah, sekarang waktunya makan terus mandi" Perintah Konan dan anggota Akatsuki makan dengan damai.

**DI ****SUNGAI...**

"Gila, hawanya dingin beut!" Kata Hidan sambil menggigil kedinginan. Gak dingin gimana orang dia gak pake baju.

"Kata orang kalo ada hawa yang dingin gini katanya ada setan lewat" Sambung Hidan nakut-nakutin Dei, sepontan Dei langsung meluk Sasori lagi, yang dipeluk cuman tersenyum gaje dan ngasih tatapan 'Sip Dan, lu emang temen gue'. Seakan tahu tatapan itu, Hidan bicara lagi.

"Itu emang asli baka! Bukan nakutin" Jawab Hidan.

Hawa dingin malah semakin menjadi saat sosok bayangan berkulit biru mulai mendekat dan memegang Hidan, sepontan Dei ama Sasori keringet dingin.

"Dan... D-Di belakang lu... A-A-Ada... Setan!" Jeri Sasori sambil Narik dei yang shock berat dan langsung lari ninggalin Hidan yang kebingungan.

"Hah! Di belakang gue ada se-setan?" Jawab Hidan dengan keringet dingin sambil nengok ke belakang, yang terjadi kemudian adalah...

"Uwaaa! Setan!" Jerit Hidan kaya orang kesetanan, setelah itu ia lari terbirit-birit.

"Woi! Napa setiap liat gue mesti pada lari yah? Tadi Pein sama Konan... Sekarang Dei, Hidan, ama Sasori yang lari" Jawab sosok itu yang ternyata bernama Kisame.

Saat mau turun ke air, pundak Kisame dipegang oleh sesuatu.

'Kok tangannya dingin yah? Kan Kakuzu, Shin, Tobi, Zetsu, ama Itachi ada di tenda. Lalu ini tangan siapa?' Batin Kisame sambil nengok ke belakang.

"Hai!" Jawab sosok itu.

"UWA SETAN MUKA RATA!" Teriak Kisame sambil berlari ke tenda.

**Di T****enda...**

"Gila, gue tadi liat setan biru" Kata Sasori sambil nenangin Dei yang lagi ketakutan.

"Sama, gue juga" Jawab Pein.

Tak lama datang Kisame sambil lari gak karuan.

"Gue liat setan tadi ***Hosh!* *Hosh!***" Jawab Kisame ketakutan sambil ngambil nafas.

"Gue juga tadi liat setan biru, mana dia pegang pundak gue lagi" Jawab Hidan dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain minus Kakuzu, Shin, Tobi, Zetsu, dan Itachi.

"Itu gue gob*ok, bukan setan biru! Gue tadinya mau bareng leader ke sungai malah pas di deketin mereka kabur sambil treak-treak 'WAAA! ADA SETAN BIRU!', gue pun bingung dan dari kejauhan gue liat lo bertiga juga mau ke sungai dan gue samperin lo berdua dan megang pundakmu, malah lo ama dei lari ninggalin Hidan dan Hidan juga ikutan lari" Jawab Kisame panjang lebar dan dibalas lega oleh yg lainnya.

"Tapi gue tadi liat setan beneran... Ciri-cirinya... hm~ Noh kaya dia" Jawab Kisame sambil ngibrit ke tenda usai nunjuk deket pohon dan Akatsuki menoleh apa yang yang ditunjuk oleh Kisame dan...

"haiii!" Panggil sosok itu.

"WAAA SETAN!" Mereka langsung ngibrit ke tenda masing-masing sambil lari ketakutan masuk ke tenda dan gak mau keluar hingga pagi hari.

**~TBC~**

HA HAI... Salam lagi dari saya, hehehe...

Oh ya, saya mau minta tolong cariin nama buat hantu itu minimal 3 karakter (2 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan) sama ciri-ciri juga ya biar gak bingung... Waktunya 3 hari (kalo masih blum ada ya gak papa, nanti saya pake chara yang saya buat) ya. Untuk chapter depan judulnya '**Teror dari Hantu'**.

Oke, sampai jumpa dan jangan lupa tinggalkan...

**~REVIEW~**


	3. Chapter 3

**ZHITACHI P****RESENT**

**Akatsuki Series**  
~**CAMPING YANG GILA~**

Jrengg jrengg! Author kembali nih. Maaf ye dah ninggalin fict ini bukan berati gak diurus tapi sengaja ditinggal buat bikin fict yang baru *Reader : Itu sama aja bego! (Ditimpuk Reader pake batu)*. Ya-iya tadi kesalahan teknis... Ehem, sebelum dimulai, Author sangat berterima kasih buat Author yang bernama Aidilla-san karena telah membantu Author mencari character hantu buat cerita ini. Tapi Author ubah sedikit chara nya biar gak terlalu horor gitu dan juga cerita ini dikit panjang karena akan dijelasin kenapa hantu itu selalu menghantui daerah situ.

Oke tanpa lama Author sembahkan cerita ini buat Reader yang ganteng-ganteng dan cantik-cantik.

**Disclaimer: All Character milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi ceritanya milik saya hahaha! *Tertawa gaje*.**

**Release Date : 24/12/2014.**

**Rate: T+.**

**Summary : Akatsuki akan camping konoha coy! Keseruan dan kegokilan apa yang akan dilakukan member Akatsuki saat camping dan apa reaksi mereka bahwa tempat yang dibuat untuk camping adalah sarang hantu... Hii!.**

**Genre : Humor, Mistery, Friendship.**

**Warning : OOC, Tipo Bertebaran, Sedikit Ada Adegan Yaoi, Gaje, Banyak Kurang Sana-Sini, Dll.**

**Tambahan : *Di sini Author nambahin chara di Akatsuki yang bernama Kuraga Shin, ciri-cirinya : Berambut emo mirip Sasuke tapi berambut merah*.**

***Note : Cerita ini merupakan versi remake dari cerita asli milik Zhitachi. Jalan cerita dan beberapa percakapan masih tetap sama, hanya saja ada penambahan dan pengeditan dalam kosa kata. Jadi... Enjoy aja yah*.**

_**1... **__**2... **__**3... **__**ACTION**__**!**_

**Chapter 3 : ****Teror Dari Hantu****.**

Karena penampakan oleh sosok gaje (?), semua anggota Akatsuki tidak berani keluar dari tenda walau hanya sekedar kencing pun mereka gak berani karena mereka yakin bahwa hantu itu masih ada di situ (Author : Kok Akatsuki jadi penakut sih? || Pein : Lu gak liat apa muka hantu itu *Sambil lirik-lirik lubang di dalam tenda* || Author : Gak, emang mukanya kaya apa sih (masang muka polos) || Pein : Noh liat sendiri *nutup lubang tenda* || Author : Man- UWAA SETAN! *Author ngibrit ke ruang rekaman*).

**Paginya...**

***kukurruuyukkk... Kyuukyuukyuuu (?)*.**

Suara ayam hutan yang sedang tersedak berhasil membuat anggota Akatsuki terbangun dari mimpi buruk dan keluar dari tenda mereka.

"Gila, gue mimpi buruk!" Jawab Hidan sambil mengucek matanya.

"Sama, gue juga mimpi buruk dikejar hantu muka rata" Jawab Kisame pasang muka kusut habis perang lapindo ama Tobi (?) *Di dalam mimpi bukan di dunia nyata*.

"Kok kita sama, jangan-jangan otak kita adalah otak online yang bisa terhubung bareng?" Jawab Hidan mantap yang bikin lainnya sweatdrop masal.

***Bletak!*****.**

"Mana ada otak online baka, kalo otak duit sih ada" Jawab Konan sambil menjitak kepala Hidan.

"Loh kok Konan senpai mukanya lecek amat terus dimana leader?" Tanya Tobi usai sweatdrop massal.

"Oh, dia masih di kamar, dari tadi malem dia mengginggau terus jadi aku gak bisa tidur" Jawab Konan sambil masang muka bete dan dijawab 'oh' oleh Tobi.

**Di Kamar Pein...**

Terlihat Pein yang sedang dalam mati surinya *Ditindik oleh Pein* sedang mengginggau dengan bahasa anehnya *Ditindik lagi oleh Pein* sambil memasang wajah ketakutan. Emang apa sih mimpinya kita liat yuk (Sambil bicara pelan).

**Mimpi Pein...**

Terlihat sosok manusia berambut durian busuk *Dicium oleh Pein (?) * sedang berlarian ke sana kemari membawa alamat pal- *Dibekep pake lap kotor* (Pein : Ini bukan waktunya nyanyi coeg! *Sambil rinenggan Author ampe tepar*, oke ini berlebihan... sedang berlarian ke sana kemari sesekali melihat ke belakang.

"***Hosh!* *Hosh!*** Selamet-selamet" Jawab Pein sambil mengatur nafas.

"Apa kau yakin, tampan?" Jawab seseorang dari balik pohon toge (?).

"Kenapa elu selalu menghantui gue hah! Kenapa gak yang lain" Jawab Pein sambil berjalan mundur.

"Kau harus membantuku!" Jawab si sosok itu yang ternyata hantu yang tadi sore dia lihat tengah berjalan menuju Pein.

"B-ba-bantu apa?" Tanya Pein ketakutan.

"Kau harus membantuku, manusia" Jawabnya lagi.

"Bantu apa?" Jawab Pein yang sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya dan sedikit sebel.

"Pokoknya kau harus membantuku!" Jawabnya lagi.

"EMANG MASALAHMU APA SAMPE NYURUH GUE BANTU LU, SETAN!" Bentak Pein seakan kesabarannya telah habis dan naas pilihan Pein ternyata salah karena hantu itu telah...

"BRANINYA LO BENTAK GUE HAH, RASAKAN INI!" Jawab hantu itu dengan ganasnya sambil memanggil petir dari langit, keadaan Pein adalah...

***Ssstt "Kyaaa!" Ctar****!*.**

Terdengar teriakan Pe- Loh? Kok lo masih sehat Pein, kalo bukan elu tadi sih siapa yang kena petirnya? *Nengok ke kanan kiri*.

"DASAR BOUUDOHH! NAPA LU SAMBER GUE HAH!" Datanglah sosok orang gaje dengan baju awut-awutan dengan deathglare awut-awutan juga.

"Hehehe, maaf tadi saya salah sasaran" Jawab hantu itu dengan muka polos.

"Salah sasaran pala lu bengkak, lo gak liat tuh korban di depanmu dan apa-apaan tuh masang muka polos gitu hah!" Bentak Author tingkat jashin.

"Walaupun aku tak suka membicarakan ini tapi kita harus bekerja sama" Kata Pein sambil evil smirk dan dijawab anggukan oleh si hantu.

"Eh, kenapa kalian?" Jawab Author bingung.

'Alamat buruk nih' Batin Author ketakutan.

"Bansho'tein!" Kata Pein sambil mengangkat tangannya ke depan.

"Jurus petir penyiksaan!" Balas hantu itu sambil memanggil petir ke depan Author.

"THEEDAAKKK!" Teriak Author gaje.

***Sssttt... Ctar!***.

Author gosong lagi.

**BACK TO STORY****,**** DI****DUNIA NYATA...**

***Sssstt... Ctar!*.**

"Kyyyaaa!" Jerit Pein sambil lompat ke kasur dan otomatis terdengar...

***Bruk!*.**

"Eh bunyi apa tuh?" Tanya Shin sambil tengok kanan kiri.

"Kayak bunyi orang jatuh" Tebak Kisame sambil mainin air yang entah darimana datangnya.

"Bukan hanya bunyi orang jatuh, tapi juga suara yang cempreng abies" Jawab Itachi sweatdrop akibat mendengarkan suara aneh itu.

"Kayaknya suara itu berasal dari kamar Pein" Kata Konan sambil menuju ke tenda Pein dan disusul oleh yang lain.

**Di K****amar Pein...**

"Apa mimpiku barusan?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Kenapa dia meminta bantuanku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Woi Pein, lu ga papa?" Tanya Shin asal nerobos aja.

"Aku tak apa-apa... Sekarang kalian cepatlah makan dan temui aku di hutan dekat air terjun 1 km dari sini" Jawab Pein sambil memakai baju Akatsukinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya konan.

"Aku akan memeriksa air terjun itu, tenang aja aku akan baik-baik saja" Jawab Pein sambil membuka tenda lalu pergi.

"Kayaknya ada yang tidak beres dengannya" Tebak Shin sambil memegang sebuah rambut yang sempat berada di kasur.

'Ini rambutnya siapa?, perasaan rambut Pein berwarna kuning bukan warna hitam deh' Batin Shin kebingungan.

"Ayo cepat kita makan dan susul Pein sebelum dia ngamuk-ngamuk gak jelas di hutan karena kita terlambat" Perintah Hidan dari luar sambil memukul panci.

"Woi setan! Jangan pukul tuh panci, lu mau panci itu lecet dan lu yang ganti rugi hah!" Jawab Kakuzu dengan cadar yang berkibar-kibar layaknya bendera. Semua pun menuju tempat makan dengan damai dan sejahtera.

**Di ****dalam hutan dekat air terjun...**

"Kenapa kau harus memanggilku ke sini, hantu sialan" Jawab Pein dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk mencari dua benda keramat yang berada di sekitar hutan ini dan menaruhnya di dalam kuil, 600 M dari tempat ini" Jawab sosok itu dari balik pohon.

Ternyata yang dikatakan Pein salah karena sosok yang dipanggil Pein 'hantu' itu adalah seorang gadis berkulit putih susu memakai baju kimono dan terdapat sebuah guci kecil di samping kiri pinggang.

"Namaku Nagai Shita dari desa Konoha, panggil aja Shita" Jawab hantu itu yang bernama Shita sambil mengulurkan tangan ke Pein.

"Pein" Jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk mencari dua benda keramat itu, apa untungku?" Tanya Pein dengan tatapan dingin.

Seketika muka Shita dari kulit yang putih susu berubah menjadi kulit yang pucat serta wajah cantiknya berubah menjadi buruk rupa bahkan Kisame kalah telak olehnya *Kisame : Huuachiim!* sambil mengulurkan lidah panjangnya membuat Pein cengo dan merinding disko.

"Kau bisa terhindar dari para hantu penunggu di sini dan juga teman-temanmu akan selamat dari kedua hantu pembunuh itu" Balas Shita kembali ke bentuk aslinya.

"Dua hantu pembunuh?" Tanya pein sambil melihat ke bawah karena masih takut liat sosok didepannya .

"Mereka bernama Kaunta dan Natta, 2 orang yang kusayangi. Sepertinya mereka sudah bergerak untuk mencariku dan aku merasakan mereka sedang di sekitar teman-temanmu" Jawabnya dengan mimik muka sedih. (Chiiaa... Ternyata hantu bisa sedih, ckckck * Author dikejar Kaunta dan Natta sambil bawa curit dan pedang*) setelah itu mimik wajahnya menjadi normal.

"Jangan-jangan mereka sedang..." Tebak Pein sambil memikirkan hal yang negatif, ya-iya lah pikirannya kan isinya cuman b*k*p mulu *Dibakar oleh Pein*.

"Ya, mereka akan membunuh temanmu karena mereka menganggap temanmu adalah orang yang sedang mencari diriku, cepatlah sebelum mereka membunuh temanmu" Jawab hantu itu dan disusul dengan anggukan Pein.

**Di H****utan...**

"Di hutan bagian mana sih Pein? Katanya deket hutan" Kata Sasori sambil memegang punggungnya yang mulai kambuh encoknya.

"Lu gak denger tadi, kata Pein kita harus menemuinya dekat air terjun bukan di sini baka!" Jawab Konan sambil bawa rotan.

'Sebentar, itu rotan buat apa coba' Batin Sasori sambil sweatdrop.

"Eh apa tuh?" Tunjuk Kisame ke timur.

"Mungkin hanya hewan, kisame" Jawab Itachi sambil membaca majalah yang dia bawa dari tadi.

"Bukanlah, dia memakai baju perang jaman edo dan membawa pedang... Tunggu, kok dia jalannya pincang yah" Jawab Kisame sambil jelasin sosok itu dan merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat dari sosok itu.

Tak lama sosok itu telah tiba tak jauh di depan anggota Akatsuki sambil kepalanya ke bawah.

'Kok perasaanku gak enak yah' Jawab Shin sambil keringet dingin.

"Serahkan... Nyawa kalian!" Kata sosok itu sambil mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Akatsuki dengan muka hancur kaya habis dipukul batu 200 x dan mengangkat pedang itu dari punggungnya.

"UUWAAA SETAN!" Jerit Akatsuki ngibrit ke barat.

**20 menit kemudian...**

"Gila, tuh setan udah datang tanpa permisi, ngomong gaje, dan parahnya mukanya kaya habis dipukul ama batu 200 x" Jawab Zetsu sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Untung kita selamet, dari pada kita jadi korban mutilasi dari hantu gaje itu" Jawab Kakuzu sambil ngitung uang yang sempat dia taruh di saku.

"Kayaknya kita tersesat di tengah hutan nih" Jawab Konan sambil melihat kanan-kiri yang hanya di krubungi pohon.

"Kayaknya gak deh... Tuh ada orang, ayo tanya" Kata Shin menuju ke orang itu dan disusul oleh yang lain. Ciri-cirinya sih memakai masker dan membawa curit yang terlihat seperti buat motong rumput di hutan.

"Permisi, apa anda tahu jalan untuk pergi ke air terjun?" Tanya Shin dengan sopan.

"Arah utara, 500 M dari sini" Jawab sosok itu singkat.

"Terima kasih tuan" Jawab Shin dengan ramah dan pergi menjauhi orang itu, disusul oleh yang lain mengikuti.

"Tunggu..." Panggil orang itu.

"Ya tuan, ada apa?" Tanya Shin sambil pasang muka ramah.

"Kalian harus membayar ini" Jawab orang itu sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam yang bikin anggota Akatsuki keringet dingin.

"Ba-bayar dengan apa tuan?" Tanya Shin sekali lagi sambil ketakutan.

"Kalian... HARUS MEMBAYAR DENGAN NYAWA KALIAN!" Jawab sosok itu sambil menarik maskernya dan terlihat wajah orang itu telah rusak apalagi mulutnya yang lebar itu membuat Akatsuki diam di tempat untuk sesaat.

"LARI! ADA SETAN BERMULUT LEBAR!" Jerik Akatsuki sambil lari ke utara.

**Sementara di pinggir hutan dekat air terjun...**

"LARI! ADA SETAN BERMULUT LEBAR!" Jerit beberapa orang yang ada di dalam hutan.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Pein ke hantu Shita itu.

"Kayaknya mereka berhasil lolos dari maut" Jawab Shita sambil duduk di batu dekat air terjun.

**100 M dari air terjun...**

"Eh itu ketua... Ketua!" Panggil Tobi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Woi sini!" Jawab si Pein.

Tapi naas, Tobi tersandung batu saat lari dan jatuh seketika. Di belakang tobi pun ikut tersandung oleh kaki Tobi dan jatuh secara bersamaan.

***Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!*.**

Pein dan hantu Shita cengo sesaat.

"Tobi!" Bentak anggota Akatsuki minus Pein.

"Hehehe, tadi ada kesalahan teknis" Jawab Tobi dengan suara polosnya.

"Cih... Woy yang di atas minggat sana, berat nih!" Perintah Hidan sambil nahan yang lain karena posisi Hidan berada di atas Tobi.

Setelah mereka bangun dari acara tindih menindih...

"Leader, tadi ada dua hantu gaje mau bunuh kita" Kata Kisame dan di anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Sudah kuduga mereka akan bertindak" Jawab Shita masih di posisinya.

"Dan untungnya mereka tidak ada yang terluka" Jawabnya lagi.

"Berapa batas waktu untuk mencari dua benda itu?" Tanya Pein sambil menengok ke Shita.

"Batas waktumu hanya 2 hari sebelum mereka mendatangi tenda kalian, cepatlah kembali dan cari dua benda itu besok. Kemungkinan juga mereka akan mengganggu kalian saat pencarian benda keramat. Ini, taruh batu ini di masing-masing tenda agar hantu itu gak bisa masuk" Jawab Shita sambil berdiri dan memberikan beberapa batu ke Pein, setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam hutan.

"in... Pein... Woy!" Panggil Konan dengan nada keras.

"E-eh! Ada apa Konan?" Tanya Pein kaget.

"Kita harus kembali karena waktu sudah mulai gelap, tapi..." Kata Konan dengan wajah masih menuju ke hutan.

"Iya gue yang pertama masuk, yang lama gue tinggal" Seakan tahu tatapan itu Pein pun masuk ke hutan pertama kali dan disusul oleh yang lain.

Saat berjalan di hutan, tak sengaja Pein melihat seorang kakek-kakek yang sedang membawa kayu bakar.

"Anak muda kemarilah..." Panggil kakek itu sambil menegok ke Akatsuki.

"Eh, kita dipanggil tuh un" Jawab Dei sambil menengok ke kakek itu.

"Ada apa kek?" Tanya Pein dengan sopan.

"Apa kalian sedang mengadakan camping di daerah sini?" Tanya kakek itu dan dibalas anggukan oleh anggota Akatsuki.

"Kalian harus waspada pada malam hari dan jangan sesekali kalian keluar dari tenda karena..." Potong kakek sambil menaruh kayu bakar ke tanah.

"Karena?" Jawab Hidan bingung.

"Karena jika kalian keluar maka kalian akan berurusan dengan dua hantu pembunuh yang sering berkiaran di malam hari, nah karena waktu sudah hampir gelap maka kalian harus cepat kembali sebelum hantu itu yang mendatangi kalian" Jawab kakek itu sambil mengambil kayu dan bergegas pergi, tapi sebelum pergi Pein memanggil kakek itu.

"Kek, kalo kakek ada waktu bisakah kakek datang ke tenda kami untuk membicarakan sesuatu tentang dua hantu itu?" Panggil Pein sambil berjalan ke arah kakek.

"Baiklah, besok kakek akan datang" Jawab kakek itu.

"Terima kasih, ini tempat kami kek dekat hutan sekitar 800 M dari sini" Jawab Pein sambil jelasin tempat mereka camping dan kakek itu cuman mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah timur.

"Emang ada apa sih pein?" Tanya Konan sambil melihat punggung kakek itu.

"Nanti kujelaskan, ayo kita pulang sebelum dua hantu gaje itu yang menemukan kita..." Perintah Pein ke yang lain.

**Di tenda, pukul 8 malam, di dalam tenda Pein...**

"Baiklah, aku mengadakan rapat dadakan ini karena aku akan memberikan sesuatu ke kalian semua" Jawab Pein membuka suara.

"Yang pertama, aku diberi sesuatu oleh seseorang yaitu 15 batu yang katanya bisa membuat dua hantu itu gak bisa deketin kita. Untuk itu taruh batu ini dimasing-masing tenda dan sisanya taruh di depan tenda dengan arah mata angin. Kedua, sesuai perintah kakek itu tadi sore, janganlah kalian keluar pada malam hari walaupun sekedar kencing ataupun lapar jika tidak ingin dua hantu itu menangkap kalian. Untuk itu bawalah peralatan memasak ke dalam tenda agar lebih peraktis" Kata Pein panjang lebar.

"Diterima leader!" Jawab yang lain.

"Baiklah, rapat ditutup" Kata Pein dan yang lain bergegas keluar untuk membawa peralatan memasak ke dalam tenda.

**Di luar tenda tepatnya arah timur pukul 10 malam...**

"Sialan, aku tak bisa membunuh mereka karena ada dinding di sekitar sini" Jawab sosok itu yang memakai baju perang jaman edo.

**Di arah barat di luar tenda...**

"Cih tak kusangka 'dia' merencanakan ini" Jawab sosok yang memakai masker hitam yang sedang bersender di salah satu pohon.

**Pagi hari...**

***kukurruuyukkk kyuukyuukyuuu (?) *.**

Terdengar lagi suara ayam gaje yang tinggal di dalam hutan, membangunkan para anggota Akatsuki setelah itu berkumpul di depan tenda.

"Wah, gue mimpi buruk lagi" Jawab Hidan dengan muka lesu.

"Sama, gue juga mimpi buruk lagi" Jawab Kisame sambil mengucep mata.

"Kok kita sama, jangan-jangan otak kita adalah otak online yang bisa terhubung bareng?" Jawab Hidan dengan mantapnya yang bikin lainnya sweatdrop.

***Bletak!*.**

"Gak ada otak online baka! Kalo otak duit sih ada" Jawab Konan sambil jitak kepala Hidan dan menengok ke kakuzu yang lagi nyengir-nyengir gaje.

'Perasaan nih kaya dejavu' Batin Itachi sambil sweatdrop.

"Loh itu kan kakek yang kemarin, mau apa yah ke sini?" Jawab Tobi sambil liat ke kakek itu dan disusul oleh yang lain.

"Yo!" Jawab kakek itu.

"Ada apa kek ke sini?" Jawab Konan dengan sopan.

"Dimana orang berambut kuning ngejreng itu?" Tanya kakek itu sambil tingak-tinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Oh si Pein, sebentar kek... PEIN CEPET KELUAR ADA YANG NYARIIN!" Panggil Konan ke tenda Pein dengan suara ultrasoniknya, membuat kakek mau tidak mau harus menutup telinga dan yang lain tepar karena suara maha dasyat dari Konan.

"Dah kupanggil kek, nanti si Pein datang... Loh, kok yang lain tepar dengan posisi gitu?" Jawab Konan sambil cengo melihat anggota Akatsuki yang tepar dengan tidak elitnya.

"Dah kubilang beberapa kali jangan teriak-teriak di hutan...Eh, ada kakek! Sini masuk" Jawab Pein ramah.

"Gak perlu, di sini aja, emang mau bicara apa?"Jawab kakek.

"Baiklah, Konan, bangunkan yang lain" Perintah Pein dan dibalas anggukan oleh si Konan.

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Ada apa anak muda memanggil saya untuk datang ke sini?" Jawab kakek itu mulai berbicara.

"Kek, tolong ceritakan tentang orang yang bernama Nagai Shita dan kenapa kakek tahu dua hantu itu" Tanya Pein sambil memasang muka serius.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya nama saya adalah Jiraiya, kepala desa daerah sini. Kenapa saya tahu tentang dua hantu itu karena 3 bulan yang lalu di ceritakan ada dua pemuda tertampan di desa ini yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis di sini... Pada waktu itu, gadis yang bernama Nagai Shita yang kau sebutkan itu sedang jatuh cinta kepada salah satu dari dua pemuda tampan itu. Karena ada rasa cemburu dari pemuda yang satunya, dia berencana berniat membunuh pemuda itu. Tepat di hutan inilah pemuda itu dibunuh dan jasadnya belum ditemukan. Tapi setelah pemuda itu tewas, gadis yang mencintai pemuda itu langsung shock ketika pemuda yang disayanginya dibunuh oleh orang lain dan berniat bunuh diri. Dan paginya ditemukan jasad gadis yang lehernya terikat oleh tali. Mendengar berita itu, orang yang membunuh pemuda tadi ikut shock mendengarnya dan berniat berniat bunuh diri dengan terjun ke air terjun dan jasadnya belum ditemukan sampai sekarang" Jawab kakek itu.

"Anak muda, tolong perlihatkan tangan kananmu" Perintah Jiraiya yang nunjuk ke Pein dan Pein pun mengangguk sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Kau telah diberi kutukan oleh gadis itu untuk mencari sebuah benda yang dia inginkan, jika kau menolak maka kau akan mati tragis seperti dua hantu itu" Kata kakek Jiraiya sambil melihat tanda bulatan di tangan Pein.

"Kata gadis itu aku harus mencari dua batu berlian keramat dari ujung timur hutan dan ujung barat hutan dan menaruhnya di kuil yang jaraknya 600 M dari air terjun" Kata Pein menjelaskan kejadian di atas air terjun waktu itu.

"Baiklah, saya akan bantu kamu, tapi ingat benda itu hanya bisa di ambil oleh orang yang diberi kutukan oleh gadis itu" Kata Jiraiya sambil melihat tanda bulat di tangan Pein.

"Terima kasih kakek atas bantuannya, hei kalian! Jika kalian anggota Akatsuki yang berani ayo kita jelajahi daerah timur dan barat hutan ini untuk membantuku membebaskan kutukan ini. Jika kalian tidak mau maka siap-siap jika dua hantu itu akan datang ke sini untuk mengrepe kalian" Perintah Pein dengan semangat berkobar-kobar sambil memasang deathglare ke anggota Akatsuki yang gak ikut.

"Baiklah, Tobi dan yang lain akan ikut" Jawab Tobi lesu dan dibalas anggukan yang lain tak kalah lesu.

"Oke, petualangan dimulai!" Jawab Pein sambil berdiri dan bersiap berangkat.

~**TBC~**

Wuuaaaa! Capek nulis nih, ada yang mau pijetin tangan Author? (Akatsuki : Gak ah). Hiks! Jahat kalian. Ehem, kok di chapter ini humornya mulai berkurang yah? *Sambil megang dagu*. Oke, chapter selanjutnya adalah '**Pencarian Batu Pualam di Hutan Barat**', gimana kegiatan dan kekonyolan mereka saat di barat hutan Konoha dan apakah kedua hantu itu akan mengganggu perjalanan mereka untuk mencari dua benda keramat itu?. Saksikanlah besok dan jangan lupa tinggalkan **REVIEW** kalo perlu ada flame biar Author tahu mana yang salah dan akan Author mencoba biar gak mengulangi kesalahan itu, oke ^.^

Sebelum meningalkan fict ini diusahakan meninggalkan...

~**REVIEW~**


	4. Chapter 4

**ZHITACHI P****RESENT**

**Akatsuki Series**  
~**CAMPING YANG GILA~**

Haiii... Saya kembali lagi nih. Ehem, chapter ini diceritakan bahwa Akatsuki harus mencari dua benda keramat yang harus didapatkan agar tid- woy Pein, jangan mesra-mesrahan di sini, sono balik! *Nendang Pein ama Konan pergi menjauh* Maaf tadi ada kesalahan teknis, baik kita lanjut, Akatsuki harus mencari dua benda keramat yang harus mereka dapatkan agar tidak diganggu oleh 2 hantu gaje dan bisa tahu kenapa 2 hantu itu selalu mengganggu hutan itu (Author gak bisa nyusun kata, gomen minna *Digeplak reader*).

Oke, daripada kelamaan mending baca aja...

**Disclaimer: All Character milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi ceritanya milik saya hahaha! *Tertawa gaje*.**

**Release Date : 24/12/2014.**

**Rate: T+.**

**Summary : Akatsuki akan camping konoha coy! Keseruan dan kegokilan apa yang akan dilakukan member Akatsuki saat camping dan apa reaksi mereka bahwa tempat yang dibuat untuk camping adalah sarang hantu... Hii!.**

**Genre : Humor, Mistery, Friendship.**

**Warning : OOC, Tipo Bertebaran, Sedikit Ada Adegan Yaoi, Gaje, Banyak Kurang Sana-Sini, Dll.**

**Tambahan : *Di sini Author nambahin chara di Akatsuki yang bernama Kuraga Shin, ciri-cirinya : Berambut emo mirip Sasuke tapi berambut merah*.**

***Note : Cerita ini merupakan versi remake dari cerita asli milik Zhitachi. Jalan cerita dan beberapa percakapan masih tetap sama, hanya saja ada penambahan dan pengeditan dalam kosa kata. Jadi... Enjoy aja yah*.**

_**1...**__**2...**__**3...**__**ACTION**__**!**_

**Chapter 4 :****Pencarian Batu Pualam di****Hutan Barat.**

Karena perintah *Baca : Paksaan* dari ketua gaje (?) *Dikasih besi (?) oleh Pein*, para anggota Akatsuki mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk pergi mencari dua benda keramat. Apa yang akan mereka bawa? Mari kita lihat...

Pein : Majalah **-piip-,** foto bergambar **–piip-,** dan buku pengusir hantu.

Konan : Tali ravia, kain kafan (?), peralatan masak sederhana, dan beberapa origami.

Hidan : Buku ritual gaje (?) *Disantet Hidan*, kalung berbentuk gaje *Disantet lagi*, dan alat gaje lainnya *Dikebiri oleh Hidan*.

Kakuzu : Koper duit, tas bergambar duit, baju bergambar duit, dan benda-benda gaje yang bergambar duit.

Tobi : Topeng Ultramen (?), lolipop rasa jagung bakar (?), baju balet (?), dan benda-benda autis lainnya *Dibakar oleh Tobi karena buka aib*.

Deidara : Make up, lipstik (?), kaca kecil buat dandan (?), dan baju renang berwarna pink (?).

(Author : Ini bukannya cari benda keramat deh, bukan ke laut || Deidara : Kata Danna ini bagus buat gue, nanti kalo ada hantu itu nongol lagi katanya harus pake baju ini biar hantu itu tepar un (pasang muka polos) || Author *Sweatdrop berat*).

Sasori : Cuman bawa bonekanya... Ya, cuman bawa boneka, gak kurang gak lebih *Author sweatdrop*.

Itachi : Bawa foto Sasuke yang berambut botak (Katanya buat umpan kalo hantu itu datang lagi), krim anti kriput, dan kolor bergambar hello kitty (?).

Zetsu : Parfum bunga bangkai, tanaman anehnya *Dijilat zetsu*, dan bawang putih (?).

(author : Ini hantu bukan vampire, zetsu || Zetsu : Hantu ama vampire sama aja baka! *Lempar bawang putih ke Author dan nemplek di baju* || Author : Kyyyaaa! Jauhkan benda laknat ini! *Lari-lari gaje* || Zetsu : *Sweatdrop*).

Kisame : Akuarium kecil, buku bergambar ikan yang isinya gak tahu apa, dan membawa pentungan hansip (?).

Shin : Bawa senter dan perlengkapan berburu hantu.

"Apa-apaan nih, yang kalian bawa gaje semua!" Jawab Pein sambil sweatdrop ketika melihat apa yang dibawa oleh anggotanya.

"Kayaknya cuman Shin deh yang sedikit waras" Jawabnya lagi.

"Kaya lo gak kalah gaje Pein dan apa-apaan tuh yang kau bawa, hah!" Teriak dari arah belakang dengan hawa dingin yang siap menerkam di depannya, membuat Pein kalang kabut.

"Hehehe... Gak bawa apa-apa kok Konan sayang, cu-cuman bawa buku pengusir hantu kok" Jawabnya gugup yang masih dibalas tatapan iblis dari Konan.

"Tunggu, gue mencium bau sesuatu" Jawab Jiraiya sambil mengendus-ngendus layaknya anjing mau buang hajat *Ditimpuk Jiraiya dengan buku icha-icha* menuju ke Pein dan meraba-raba pinggangnya, membuat yang lain jawdrop massal yang dipimpin oleh Hidan sebagai imam (Sesat).

"Ketemu!" Jawab Jiraiya ketika mendapatkan sebuah buku yang bergambar **–piip-** dari belakang jubah Pein.

"Kenapa lo gak bilang kalo mau bawa ini, hm? Kan kalo bawa nanti kita baca bareng" Jawab Jiraiya sambil melambai-lambaikan buku laknat itu dan yang lain sweatdrop.

"Kau menipuku lagi, Pein" Kata Konan sambil mengeluarkan deathglare terhebatnya.

'Alamat buruk nih' Batin Pein takut.

"Rasakan ini pein, hiaaat!" Jawab Konan sambil mengambil pentungan hansip milik Kisame.

***Braaak! Bruuk! Gedebruk! "Ampun!" *Cluuntang!* *Duaak!* *Meong (?) !*.**

Maaf, tadi kucing Author lagi jatuh dari kasur. Kita doakan Pein tenang di sisinya, amin *Author dirudal oleh Pein*.

**BACK TO STORY...**

Setelah 1 jam pertempuran gaje, mereka pun memulai perjalanannya untuk mencari dua benda keramat. Karena waktu mulai siang mereka sepakat untuk pergi ke tempat yang terdekat yaitu pergi ke sebelah barat disekitar kastil tua di dalam hutan.

Tapi di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba Jiraiya berhenti tanpa sebab yang membuat anggota Akatsuki kebingungan.

"Ada apa kek, kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Konan.

"Kakek lapar nak, dari tadi pagi kakek belum makan karena si kuning jabrik itu nyuruh kakek datang pagi-pagi sekali" Jawab Jiraiya sambil memegangi perutnya yang kelaparan dan dibalas sweatdrop oleh yang lain.

Perjalanan mereka harus berhenti karena ada gangguan...

dua jam kemudian, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dan sampai di depan pagar sebuah kastil tua.

"Baiklah, kakek akan menunggu di sini" Jawab Jiraiya yang tengah asik membaca buku Pein yang dia pinjam *Baca : Ngambil tanpa ijin*.

"Kenapa gak masuk kek, apa jangan-jangan kakek takut hantu yah?" Tebak Hidan tak sopan dan dibalas jitakan oleh Konan.

"Jaga bicaramu Hidan!" Jawab Konan dengan deathglare.

"Tak apa, kakek cuman rada males kalo masuk ke sana" Jawab jiraiya sambil membalik halaman buku laknat itu.

"Ceritanya bagus juga" Sambungnya dengan senyuman gaje yang membuat Akatsuki sweatdrop, setelah itu mereka berjalan memasuki gerbang itu.

"Gue berani bertaruh kalo kakek itu pasti gak mau diganggu saat membaca buku laknat" Jawab Zetsu sambil melirik kakek itu yang sedang cengengesan gaje dan membuat Zetsu sweatdrop lagi.

"Berani berapa Zet?" Tanya kakuzu sambil menunjukan tangan buluknya ke Zetsu.

"Gak tanya lo setan duit!" Jawab Zetsu dengan mata melototnya.

**Di gerbang kastil tua...**

"Kok pintunya terkunci" Jawab Sasori sambil menarik pegangan pintu di depannya.

"Nanti dulu sasori, di sini ada tulisan seperti sebuah teka-teki" Kata Shin sambil menghentikan acara tarik-tarikan oleh Sasori dengan pegangan pintu itu.

**Jika ingin pintu ini terbuka, ****kau harus menjawab pertanyaan kami...**

**benda yang bikin orang kelepek-kelepek...****  
****benda yang bikin pemiliknya dipastikan dihajar oleh temennya habis-habisan jika ketahuan...****  
****baik untuk anak dan wajib bagi remaja...****  
****benda yang bikin orang kembali fresh...****  
****apakah benda itu?**

***jika kalian salah menjawab sampai 3x maka lantai yang kalian injak akan amblas seketika*****.**

Para Akatsuki pun merinding dan melihat lantai yang mereka injak itu.

"Sebuah benda yang bikin klepek-klepek?" Kata Itachi sambil memegang dagunya.

"Foto Sasuke botak!" Jawab Itachi dan tiba-tiba pintu itu muncul tulisan...

**You Wrong...**

"Hehe... Maaf, tadi cuman mencobanya" Jawab Itachi dengan muka ketakutan karena tatapan dari yang lain seakan ingin mencabik-cabik si sulung Uchiha itu.

"Sebuah benda yang bikin pemiliknya dipastikan dihajar oleh temannya habis-habisan jika ketahuan?" Kata Shin yang sedang membaca petunjuk kedua.

"Cerita horor!" Jawab Shin mantap dan...

**You wrong, 1 step wrong to die...**

"Hehehe" Kata Shin cengengesan gaje.

"Tak baik untuk anak dan wajib untuk remaja" Kata Pein sambil melihat pertunjuk nomer tiga.

"Buku b*k*p!" Jawab Pein yang langsung ditatap bengis oleh Konan, yang terjadi adalah...

**You right...**

***Kriet!*.**

Pintu pun terbuka sepenuhnya dan Akatsuki masih cengo akan jawaban dari Pein. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka masuk dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke dalam kastil itu.

30 menit kemudian, ketika di depan gerbang, Akatsuki telah sampai di sebuah gerbang yang terlihat aneh dan juga ada 2 jalan di pinggir pintu itu.

"Kayaknya kita butuh dua kunci untuk membuka pintu ini" Jawab Pein sambil melihat dua lubang kunci di pintu itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan dibagi menjadi dua team, yaitu team pertama aku, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan,dan Kakuzu, sementara sisanya team dua" Perintah Pein ke anggotanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Ayo berpencar" perintah Pein lagi dan mereka pun berpencar.

**Team Satu...**

Terlihat Pein, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, dan Kakuzu tengah berjalan lurus dan tak sengaja mereka melihat sebuah pintu dengan setengah warna yang sama seperti di pintu utama.

"Kayaknya ruangan itu yang menyimpan kunci pintu aneh tadi" Jawab Hidan sambil nunjuk ke pintu itu.

"Baik, ayo masuk" Perintah Pein sambil berjalan menuju ke pintu itu.

**Di depan pintu...**

"Nanti dulu leader" Kata Hidan sambil mengambil alat gajenya.

"Oke, ayo masuk" Jawabnya lagi.

***Kriet!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Ruangan yang mereka masuki ternyata sangat gelap, Hidan meraba-raba tembok untuk mencari tombol lampu dan ketemu.

***Click!*.**

Ruangan itu menyala dan memperlihatkan dua orang berpakaian aneh yang sedang menghitung kertas aneh di tangannya. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti kelas untuk ujian... Ya ruangan kelas untuk ujian.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya pein bingung.

"Kau ingin kunci ini kan?" Tanya sosok itu sambil melambai-lambaikan kunci yang ada di tangannya.

"Dan jika ingin kalian mendapatkan kunci ini, kalian harus mengikuti sebuah tes ujian dari kami" Jawab sosok di sebelahnya sambil mengangkat kertas yang bejimbun.

"KYYYAAA! UJIAN!" Teriak Pein gaje sambil memegangi kedua pipinya

***Gubraak!*.**

Author jatuh dari kursi akibat teriakan lekong super si Pein.

"Baiklah, kami mau mengikuti ujian ini" Jawab Konan dengan muka yakin.

"Konan~" Jawab Pein dengan muka memelas mirip kaya kucing author mau buang hajat tapi pintunya dikunci *Dirinenggan ampe tepar*.

"Lu ingin kita dibunuh oleh dua hantu gaje itu, hah!" Kata Konan sambil aura gelapnya dan dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Pein.

"Sekarang kalian duduk, akan kujelaskan peraturan ini" Jawab guru gadungan itu sambil membagi kertas ke team satu.

"Peraturan pertama, kalian harus mengerjakan 5 soal ini sendiri, jika ketahuan mencontek maka kursi yang kalian duduki akan menjadi api dan membakar bokong kalian" Jawab orang itu dari meja guru.

"Dan yang kedua, jika kalian tak bisa menjawab soal itu dan jawaban kalian salah lebih dari 2 maka..." Jawab guru disebelahnya sambil memegang gorok di tangan kiri.

Team satu menelan ludah bersama.

Kita tinggalkan team satu dan pergi ke team dua...

Di sebuah taman, terlihat sosok ayam merah *Dicukur botak oleh Shin* sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di taman itu.

"Gila, gue dah cape!" Jawab Shin sambil duduk di bangku taman.

"Gue juga" Jawab Zetsu sambil duduk di samping Shin.

"Kenapa tuh si Kisame?" Tanya Shin ke Zetsu sambil melihat Kisame yang kaya ikan terdampar (Emang dia ikan *Author dilempar ke samudra pasifik oleh Kisame*).

"Biasa, dia dehidrasi" Jawabnya cuek.

"Senpai, tobi liat sebuah pintu yang mirip kaya pintu di depan tadi" Jawab Tobi sambil muter-muter kaya gangsing (?).

"Kayaknya itu ruangannya, ayo minna kita ke sana" Perintah shin ke yang lain.

Setelah menyemprot air 5 ember ke Kisame, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruangan yang dikatakan oleh Tobi.

**Di depan ruangan aneh...**

"Di sini senpai ruangannya" Jawab Tobi sambil memegang gagang pintu dan berniat membukanya.

***Kriet!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Pintu pun ditutup kembali sambil mencari tombol lampu karena ruangan itu gelap. Shin meraba-raba tembok dan menemukan tombolnya.

***Click!*.**

Ruangan itu menyala dan memperlihatkan 2 orang berpakaian gaje sedang bermain catur.

"Eh, ada pemuda ganteng ke sini" Jawab orang itu.

"Iya cyn, kayaknya kita akan bersenang-senang deh" Jawab orang di sebelahnya.

Oh mereka ternyata seorang banci... kuulangi lagi, mereka BANCI!

Team dua pun keringet dingin melihat orang itu.

'Mampus gue, maaf sayang mungkin nanti abang tidak perjaka (?) lagi' Batin Kisame sambil memegangin pantatnya.

"Jika kalian ingin selamat maka kalian harus mengalahkan kami dalam game catur, ya gak cyn?" Jawab sosok itu sambil toel-toel Shin yang berakibat jantung lemah pada penerimanya.

"Dan jika kalian kalah maka siap-siap..." Potong sosok itu sambil menjilati bibirnya dan membuat team dua memegang pantat mereka bersamaan.

Oke kita tinggalkan penderitaan team dua dan kembali ke team satu...

Ternyata team satu telah selesai mengerjakan soal-soal laknat itu dan berhasil keluar, tak lupa sambil memegang kunci bergambar singa itu.

"Gila! Pertanyaan gaje macam apa tadi, masa apa nama bayi jika bayi itu berumur 10 tahun ingin dikeluarkan oleh sang ibu dalam waktu 20 menit?" Jawab Pein geleng-geleng saat mengingat pertanyaan gaje dari guru yang gaje pula.

"Lu mending Pein, daripada gue... Masa bagaimana menghitung uang dengan mata ditutup dalam waktu 1 menit. Mana hitungnya pake lidah lagi" Jawab Kakuzu tak kalah heboh dari Pein.

"Sudahlah, daripada kita dibacok ama tuh guru gaje" Jawab Konan sambil memegang kuncinya dan mereka menuju ke pintu utama untuk membuka pintu aneh itu.

Di ruang dimana team dua yang mempertaruhkan keperjakaannya (?)...

"Huaaaa! Kita kalah" Jawab banci itu sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hehehe... Jangan remehin sang juara catur tingkat desa yah" Jawab Shin dengan sombongnya.

"Dih, juara catur tingkat desa dibanggain" Remeh Kisame dan dibalas oleh api abadi milik Shin, kontan Kisame gosong seketika.

"Ayo kita keluar, Tobi, ambil kunci yang ada di tangan mereka dan Zetsu geret nih ikan darat" Perintah Shin dan dijawab anggukan oleh 2 orang itu.

**Di depan pintu aneh...**

"Lama sekali kalian" Jawab Pein sambil melipatkan tangan di dadanya.

"Ada sedikit gangguan tadi" Jawab shin santai.

"Ayo kita buka" Perintah Pein ke yang lain.

***Krek!*.**

"Baiklah, pintu udah tidak terkunci, ayo masuk" Perintah Pein ke yang lain sambil memegang gagang pintu.

***Kriet!*.**

Pintu pun terbuka dan terlihat sebuah kotak berwarna hijau di tengah ruangan. Seluruh anggota Akatsuki langsung menyanyikan lagu 'we are the champion' minus Pein, Konan, dan Shin.

Para Akatsuki menuju ke kotak itu dan membentuk sebuah barisan layaknya seorang prajurit yang sedang mengawal presiden, Pein yang dianggap seperti presiden pun menuju ke depan dan lekas membuka kotak itu.

Kotak itu terbuka dan reaksi anggota Akatsuki adalah...

Cengo berjamaah...

Loh kenapa? *Author melirik ke kotak itu* Oh... Ternyata kotaknya kosong permisa.

*******DONG!*****.**

Akatsuki pun tepar berjamaah dan Pein menjadi imamnya.

**Dua jam kemudian, di gerbang kastil...**

"#$#%# ternyata kotaknya kosong, gue dah mikir ampe pala gue mau meledak malah kotak itu... Dasar #$%#$#%#" Jawab Hidan dengan bahasa ragungannya.

"Oi kalian, gimana, berhasil tidak?" Tanya Jiraiya sambil menutup buku laknat itu.

"Gak kek, malahan kotak itu kosong... Seharusnya di dalam kotakan itu terdapat batu pualam berwarna hijau" Jawab Pein dengan wajah kecewa.

"Oh batu pualam hijau, nih ada di kakek" Jawab Jiraiya sambil menunjukan batu itu.

***Dubrak!*.**

***Bruk! Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!*.**

Anggota Akatsuki tepar lagi akibat perkataan sang kakek.

"Loh, kalian kenapa?" Tanya Jiraiya dengan muka polos.

~**TBC~**

Yeah, selesai juga. Gimana minna, masih kurang lucu? Atau kurang kenistaannya? Berilah komentar dibawah ini (Narator : Ini bukan waktunya bercanda Author! *Digeplak ama rotan oleh Narator*). Oke, dan juga Author mau bilang kalo chapter depan besok adalah '**Chapter 5 :**** Perjalanan Menuju ke Timur Hutan**'.

Oh ya, tadi pas jawaban Shin tentang 'cerita horor' itu dari Author sendiri karena dulu pas Author nyeritain cerita horor ke adek sepupu gue malah digeplak ama mama karena gak baik Bercerita horor. Oke, Author akan tutup chapter ini dan jangan ketinggalan ya Readers sekalian.

Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,diusahakan meninggalkan...

~**REVIEW~**


	5. Chapter 5

**ZHITACHI P****RESENT**

**Akatsuki Series**  
~**CAMPING YANG GILA~**

Yo, kembali nih Author kece dari dunia lain (?) mau bawa chapter lanjutan fict ini. Sebelumnya gomen atas keterlambatan Author untuk update chapter selanjutnya di fict 'Camping yang gila' ini karena Author banyak kerjaan di dunia nyata Author.

Oke, daripada kelamaan mending baca dulu chapter ini... ^.^

Pada chapter sebelumnya, Akatsuki mulai mencari dua benda keramat untuk membebaskan kutukan dari hantu aneh dan memulai perjalanan ke barat hutan. Setiba di sana, Akatsuki dibuat manja oleh pemandangan kastil yang begitu indah, tapi keberuntungan tidak selalu dimiliki anggota Akatsuki karena di dalam kastil telah terjadi hal-hal gaje yang bahkan bisa membuat jiwa maupun raga bergoyang gajebo (?). Setelah berhasil mengambil dua kunci bergambar aneh, Akatsuki berkumpul di depan pintu bergambar singa dan membukanya, mereka juga melihat kotak yang berada di tengah ruangan. Saat Pein membuka kotaknya, ternyata kotak itu kosong dan Akatsuki keluar dari kastil dengan wajah gaje (?). Saat kakek berambut putih bertanya ke mereka dan mereka menjawab 'tidak'. Tapi saat kakek itu sedang merogoh sesuatu dan memperlihatkan benda itu ke Akatsuki, mereka balas dengan tatapan cengo ke benda itu, cerita berlanjut...

**Disclaimer: All Character milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi ceritanya milik saya hahaha! *Tertawa gaje*.**

**Release Date : 24/12/2014.**

**Rate: T+.**

**Summary : Akatsuki akan camping konoha coy! Keseruan dan kegokilan apa yang akan dilakukan member Akatsuki saat camping dan apa reaksi mereka bahwa tempat yang dibuat untuk camping adalah sarang hantu... Hii!.**

**Genre : Humor, Mistery, Friendship.**

**Warning : OOC, Tipo Bertebaran, Sedikit Ada Adegan Yaoi, Gaje, Banyak Kurang Sana-Sini, Dll.**

**Tambahan : *Di sini Author nambahin chara di Akatsuki yang bernama Kuraga Shin, ciri-cirinya : Berambut emo mirip Sasuke tapi berambut merah*.**

***Note : Cerita ini merupakan versi remake dari cerita asli milik Zhitachi. Jalan cerita dan beberapa percakapan masih tetap sama, hanya saja ada penambahan dan pengeditan dalam kosa kata. Jadi... Enjoy aja yah*.**

_**1...**__**2...**__**3...**__**ACTION**__**!**_

**Chapter 5 :****Perjalanan Menuju ke Timur Hutan.**

Setelah terbangun dari acara mati suri (?), para anggota Akatsuki beserta kakek ubanan *Ditusuk pake rambut duri Jiraiya* melanjutkan petualangannya menuju ke timur hutan Konoha.

"Da*uq, ternyata pengorbanan gue tadi di kastil gaje ternyata sia-sia" Jawab Hidan sambil menendang kerikil di tanah saking keselnya.

"Bukan lo aja, gue juga... Dah pertanyaannya gaje, kalo nyontek di slomot bokong gue ampe gosong pula" Jawab Pein tak kalah sebel.

"WOI! BISA DIAM GAK LO BERDUA!, GUE GAK BISA KONSEN NIH!" Bentak Jiraiya sambil masang mata melotot ke Pein dan Hidan.

***Cresek! Cresek!*.**

Tiba-tiba rumput di depan mereka bergerak dan mengeluarkan bunyi aneh, membuat Akatsuki merinding disko, bahkan Jiraiya ampe jatuhin tuh buku laknat karena saking merindingnya.

"Perasaan gue gak enak nih" Kata Jiraiya dalam mode merindingnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain.

"HYAAAA!" Teriak pemuda bermasker yang pernah dilihat oleh anggota Akatsuki –Pein dan Jiraiya- sambil nodongin curit ke Akatsuki.

"UWAAA! HANTU MASKER GAJE!" Teriak para Akatsuki bersamaan dan lari menjauh dari hantu itu.

**Di posisi hantu...**

"Cih, sialan. Eh, buku apa ini?" Jawab hantu itu sambil melihat buku 'aneh' di tanah dan mengambilnya.

"Gila, bukunya bagus bener, baca ah~ Kauta, sekarang tugasmu untuk menghentikan mereka" Jawabnya sambil mengelap hidungnya yang mulai bocor darah.

**Di posisi akatsuki...**

"Bangke, ketemu hantu itu lagi" Jawab Itachi sambil memperbaiki rambutnya yang lecek.

"Hoi Dei, pinjem sisirnya" Panggil Itachi ke Deidara yang lagi nyisir rambutnya yang sama leceknya kaya Itachi.

"Dia bernama Fuura ni Natta, orang yang bunuh diri dengan terjun ke air terjun itu. Dia selalu memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya yang dikatakan oleh warga desa yang pernah melihatnya yaitu berkas tersangkut oleh kayu yang tajam sehingga wajahnya sobek serta selalu membawa curit yang entah buat apa curit itu" Jelas si kakek sambil duduk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita jalan sebelum gelap" Perintah Pein dan dibalas 'ya' oleh yang lain.

**Lima menit berjalan...**

"Wtf! Ada yang tertinggal" Jawab Jiraiya berhenti jalan.

"Ada apa kek?" Tanya Konan saat Jiraiya berhenti berjalan.

"Bu-Buku itu jatuh saat kakek mau lari" Jawab Jiraiya dengan wajah lesu dan dibalas tatapan cengo dari Pein.

"Pa-padahal itu buku limit edition, hiks" Tangis Pein dan setelah itu pundung di dekat sebuah pohon jambu, yang lain hanya membalasnya sweatdrop.

"Eh, kok gue merinding yah?" Tangis Pein mereda dan tengok kanan-kiri.

"Di-di..." Kata Kisame gagap.

"Be-belakang lo ad-ada..." Sambungnya lagi.

"SEETANNNN!" Teriak mereka dan lari menjauh serta meninggalkan Pein yang kebingungan.

"Emang ada apa sih? Eh tunggu dulu, kenapa mereka bilang 'setan'? Apa jangan-jangan..." Tanya Pein sambil melihat ke belakang dirinya.

"HHYAAATTT!" Jawab sosok itu sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

***Syut!*.**

***Crack!*.**

Untung aja Pein bisa menghindarinya dan pedang itu hanya mengenai tanah.

"Hampir kena... LARI!" Jawabnya lega dan dibalas dengan lari cepat oleh Pein untuk menyusul anggota Akatsuki yang sudah menjauh.

**Di posisi Akatsuki sekarang...**

"Gile, dah cukup hantu masker gaje itu, eh sekarang malah hantu jaman edo datang sambil ngayunin pedang ke ketua" Jawab Sasori sambil memegangi lututnya dan mengambil nafas.

"Kasihan leader, mungkin nyawanya sudah melayang akibat hantu itu" Jawab kisame sambil memasang muka lesu.

"UWAAA!" Teriak dari dalam hutan dan langsung menubruk Kisame yang mau duduk di dekat sebuah pohon.

***Bruk!*.**

Semuanya cengo akibat pandangan itu. Gak papa sih buat Author tapi tak baik untuk mereka yang sedang melihat adegan ini. Mereka cuman acara tindih menindih kok. Ntar dulu, gue jelasin dulu mengapa mereka cengo, ehem... Liat aja gaya mereka jatuh, Kisame berada dibagian bawah sambil memegangi tangan kekar Pein, tak lupa pake masang muka nepsong pula. Pein yang selaku di atas juga tak kalah memasang muka nepsong.

"KYYAAA! KISAME-SENPAI AMA KETUA YAOI'AN!" Teriak Tobi sambil megangin kedua topeng bagian pipi dan dibalas taplokan dari deidara karena menjerit di dekat telinganya.

"Woi kalian berdua, jika kalian tidak bangun maka... ***Kretek! Kretek!***" Jawab Konan sambil membunyikan jarinya, mereka berdua langsung bangun dari posisi 'seme-uke' mereka *Ditaplok Pein ama Kisame 100 x*.

"Udah-udah, karena mau gelap lebih baik kalian mampir ke rumah kakek dulu karena jarak dari sini tidak jauh. Untuk perjalanan ini kita lanjutkan lagi besok" Kata Jiraiya sambil melihat matahari yang mau tenggelam.

"Baik kakek" Jawab mereka serentak dan berjalan di belakang Jiraiya.

**Di rumah jiraiya...**

"Waw, rumah kakek besar juga" Kata Sasori takjub melihat rumah Jiraiya yang besarnya 2x rumah semut (?) *Dilempar kodok oleh jiraiya*, eh salah, maksudnya 2x rumah pada umumnya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, mari masuk" Perintah Jiraiya ke anggota Akatsuki.

"Ya!" Jawab mereka dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kita sudah di dalam dan sudah aman karena tidak mungkin dua hantu itu akan masuk ke rumah ini" Kata Jiraiya sambil menutup pintu.

"Karena itu, janganlah kalian keluar pada malam hari walaupun dalam keadaan genting sekalipun" Kata Jiraiya sambil masang muka horor dan dibalas anggukan cepat oleh mereka.

"Oke, karena sudah gelap lebih baik kalian mandi dulu, tapi sebelum itu, Naruto! Ke sini nak!" Panggil Jiraiya ke seseorang yang ada di rumah.

"Ada apa kek? Loh, abang Pein!" Jawab pemuda bernama Naruto yang keluar dari ruangan dapur dan langsung masang wajah shock saat apa yang dia sedang lihat sekarang.

"Na-naruto!" Jawab Pein gagap dan langsung mengampiri Naruto.

"Abang pein~".

"Naruto~".

***Pluk!*.**

"Kenapa abang Pein jarang pulang ke konoha, aku kan kangen~" Tanya Naruto di pelukan Pein.

"Sama, abang juga kangen ama adik kecilku ini" Jawab Pein sambil menarik hidung Naruto dengan gemas.

"Kebiasaan deh selalu begini, huh!" Jawab naruto dengan muka ngambek dan dibalas tawaan oleh Pein.

"Dobe jangan teriak keras-keras, emang ada ap-" Jawab pemuda berambut emo berwarna raven yang keluar dari dapur dan perkataannya terpotong karena melihat sesuatu di depannya.

"Ba-Baka Otouto!" Jawab Itachi kaget apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

"Ba-Baka Aniki" Jawab pemuda itu tak kalah kaget.

"Otouto~" Panggil Itachi lari ke pemuda itu sambil melentangkan tangannya.

"Aniki~" Teriak pemuda itu sambil lari ke arah Itachi.

***Pluk!*.**

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi baka Aniki?" Jawab pemuda itu dipelukan Itachi.

"Gue sebenernya sedang camping di sini, dan karena teror dari hantu itu maka kami Akatsuki harus mencari dua benda laknat untuk membebaskan kami dari hantu gaje itu" Jawabnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa lo gak mati sekalian ama hantu itu, hm?" Jawab pemuda itu dingin dan dibalas tatapan sweatdrop dari Itachi.

"Psstt... Itu pemuda yang bernama Sasuke uchiha, adik dari Itachi?" Tanya Shin ke Hidan dan dibalas anggukan darinya.

"Aku kira dia cool kaya kakaknya tapi, ckckck!" Jawab Shin sambil nahan tawa.

"Siapa itu yang nahan tawa hah!" Jawab pemuda bernama Sasuke itu langsung tengok ke Akatsuki dengan pandangan dingin yang bikin Akatsuki merinding.

"Dah cukup sasuke, apa makanan sudah siap?" Tanya Jiraiya sambil menghentikan amukan ayam yang mau ngamuk (?) *Diamaterasu ampe gosong*.

"Hn" Jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian mandi sekarang dan langsung susul ke ruangan makan" Perintah Jiraiya sambil pergi ke ruangan makan.

**Di ruang makan...**

"Kek, kok belum mandi?" Tanya Tobi sambil nyomot tahu dari piring Itachi *Baca : Secara diam-diam*.

"Nanti aja, lagi rada males" Jawabnya santai dan bikin Pein dan Kisame selaku duduk berdekatan dengan Jiraiya langsung menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Kalian gak makan?" Tanya Jiraiya ke Sasuke dan Naruto dan dibalas senyam-senyum gaje dari mereka.

"Kami sudah kenyang, iya kan dobe?" Jawab Sasuke sambil melirik ke Naruto dan membuat Naruto blushing.

***Set!*.**

"Enak juga kalian ya, saat aku pergi kalian sepuasnya melakukan hal 'itu' tanpa sepengetahuanku" Jawab Jiraiya sambil berdiri dari kursinya dengan muka horor ke mereka berdua terutama Sasuke karena pusat tatapan Jiraiya diarahkan ke dia.

"Err... Itu..." Jawab Sasuke merinding ketika melihat tatapan Jiraiya yang mirip seperti mau memperkosa dirinya ampe subuh (?).

"Sudah berapa ronde kalian, dan apa Naruto mengeluarkan desahan dasyatnya?" Tanya Jiraiya ke Sasuke dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"It...".

"Apakah Naruto bisa bertahan dari 'serangan' mu itu?".

"Itu...".

"Pose apa yang kalian gunakan dalam melakukan 'itu'?".

"...".

"Ap-...".

***Duak!*.**

"Tanya sekali lagi gue kebiri lo kakek jahanam!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menatap tuh kakek dengan ketusnya, sementara Akatsuki hanya jawdrop.

"Cepat habiskan makanan kalian dan temui aku di ruang tengah" Jawab Sasuke sambil memasang muka datar sedatar muka tembok *Dicukur habis oleh Sasuke*.

**Di ruang tengah...**

"Karena kamar hanya 6 dan yang kosong hanya 4, kalian akan kubagi sekamar 3 orang. Salah satu kamar nanti ada berempat dan kau perempuan berambut biru akan tidur sendirian" Jawabnya sambil melihat tv dengan serius.

"Baiklah" Jawab mereka pasrah setelah itu berjalan menuju ke kamar yang akan mereka tidur.

"Dan kamu Dobe, waktunya lanjutin yang tadi tertunda" Kata Sasuke sambil menjilat leher Naruto.

"E-eh!" Jawabnya kaget dan pasrah akibat perilaku sasuke.

Baiklah kita tinggalkan adegan barusan dan kita skip pagi harinya.

**Pagi hari...**

"Sialan, baru tidur 1 jam dah disuruh leader buat ngambil buku laknat itu" Jawab pemuda berambut merah yang sedang di depan pintu dengan muka lecek kaya belum disetrika.

***Tok! Tok!*.**

**1 menit...**

**10 menit...**

**15 menit...**

**30 menit...**

***Brak!*.**

"***Hosh! Hosh!*** ADA ORANG GAK SIH!" Kata Shin usai nendang tuh pintu ampe terbelah menjadi dua.

"!"

***Crot!*.**

***Bruk!*.**

"Ada ap-... Loh, kok nih anak malah main pingsan di kamar gue?" Jawab seorang berambut putih yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dan kaget ketika melihat sosok mayat ayam berwarna merah (?).

Ternyata Shin pingsan karena melihat poster-poster perempuan yang aduhai tenan terpasang di tembok-tembok Jiraiya dengan jumlah yang berjimbun.

Setelah berpakaian, Jiraiya menarik (menggeret) tubuh Shin dengan santainya menuju ke ruang tengah tempat dimana Akatsuki sekarang sudah pada bangun.

"Kenapa tuh anak?" Tanya Kisame saat melihat Shin digeret dengan tidak berperi-ayam-an.

"Gtw" Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Kenapa tuh anak kek? Kok ampe digeret gitu?" Tanya konan yang kasihan akan ayam itu *Digerek ama shin* (Shin : Sekali lagi bilang gue ayam gue cipok lo ampe tepar || Author : *Bayangin sedang dicipok oleh Shin dengan napsu* Aike mau kok, beb! *Banci author mulai kambuh dan ngejar shin* || Shin : WTF! *Lari muterin stadion Glora Bung Karno 100 x karena dikejar Author*).

"Gak tahu nih anak tiba-tiba tepar di depan pintu gue... Mana pintu gue ancur lagi!" Jawabnya sambil ngangkat tubuh Shin kaya orang mau bulan madu *Dibakar oleh shin *dan menaruhnya ke kursi panjang.

**1 jam kemudian...**

"Gila! gue mimpi buruk, masa gue digeret ama orang gaje berambut putih. Mana geretnya gak manusiawi lagi" Curhat Shin ke Akatsuki dan dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh yang lain.

"Pein, gue dah kapok disuruh ngambil kaya gituan lagi" Kata Shin sambil masang muka kusam.

"Emang suruh ngambil apa sih?" Tanya Konan ke Shin yang lagi ngucek-ngucek mata.

"Itu, suruh ngambil buku **–piip-** yang tadi malam dipinjam ama kakek Jiraiya" Jawabnya masih setengah sadar.

"Eh ada apa? Kok muka Konan gelap gitu?" Tanya Shin dengan tampang polos.

"Pein~" Panggil Konan dengan nada imut.

"I-iya konan?" Jawabnya gagap.

'Perasaan gue buruk nih, mending cabut ah!' Batin pein merinding disko setelah itu lari keluar rumah.

"DAH KUBILANG, JANGAN BAWA BUKU LAKNAT ITU DASAR BAKA!" Teriak Konan sambil mengangkat gergaji mesin yang muncul dari mana dan mengejar Pein yang lari.

Dan terdengar jeritan seksi (?) dari luar...

"Ayo kita susul ke depan dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju timur hutan" Jawab Jiraiya sambil mengambil beberapa makanan.

**Di luar...**

"Tuh kan, kalo gak nurut ke aku jadi gini deh" Jawab Konan sambil menembel lubang di kulit Pein.

'Saat moodnya baik mirip malaikat penuh ceria, tapi saat moodnya buruk kaya gorila lepas dari ragungan' Batin Pein geleng-geleng.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang sebelum malam tiba. Kalian berdua, jaga tempat ini dan jangan berbuat macam-macam karena gue dah masang camera di seluruh sudut ruangan... Khu khu khu!" Jawab jiraiya sambil tersenyum evil.

'Cih... Dasar kakek tua bangkotan' Jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Otouto, salam buat Okaa-san dan Otou-san di rumah" Kata Itachi dan dibalas 'hn' oleh sang empu.

"Naruto, jaga dirimu dari ayam gila itu" Kata Pein sambil nunjuk ke Sasuke dan Sasuke membalas itu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Baik, ayo berangkat" Perintah Jiraiya.

"Ya!" Jawab Akatsuki serentak.

Dan perjalanan dilanjutkan kembali.

**~TBC~**

Tara! Selesai juga. Ehem... Kok nih chapter humornya berkurang yah? Au ah yang penting Readers suka. Terima kasih atas reviewnya di FFN saya ini, baik di cerita ini maupun diceritaku lainnya.

Ehem... Daripada kelamaan mending tutup aja ya dan dilanjutkan chapter 6 yang berjudul **'Chapter 6 : Perjalanan Dilanjutkan Kembali, Misteri yang Terpecahkan'**.

Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini, diusahakan meninggalkan...

**~REVIEW~**


	6. Chapter 6

**ZHITACHI P****RESENT**

**Akatsuki Series**  
~**CAMPING YANG GILA~**

Heloo... Sesuai kesepakatan, maka Zhitachi akan mengupdate fict ini yang sudah beberapa minggu gak diurus. Dan juga untuk fict '**Penembakan ala Akatsuki**' saat ini belum diterusin karena masih menunggu voting dari para readers sekalian.

Di fict final ini kemungkinan humornya akan berkurang karena akan dijelaskan kenapa hantu itu selalu berkiaran.

Kayaknya Zhitachi banyak bicara deh, daripada lama mending sikat aja yah... ^.^'.

**Disclaimer: All Character milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi ceritanya milik saya hahaha! *Tertawa gaje*.**

**Release Date : 24/12/2014.**

**Rate: T+.**

**Summary : Akatsuki akan camping konoha coy! Keseruan dan kegokilan apa yang akan dilakukan member Akatsuki saat camping dan apa reaksi mereka bahwa tempat yang dibuat untuk camping adalah sarang hantu... Hii!.**

**Genre : Humor, Mistery, Friendship.**

**Warning : OOC, Tipo Bertebaran, Sedikit Ada Adegan Yaoi, Gaje, Banyak Kurang Sana-Sini, Dll.**

**Tambahan : *Di sini Author nambahin chara di Akatsuki yang bernama Kuraga Shin, ciri-cirinya : Berambut emo mirip Sasuke tapi berambut merah*.**

***Note : Cerita ini merupakan versi remake dari cerita asli milik Zhitachi. Jalan cerita dan beberapa percakapan masih tetap sama, hanya saja ada penambahan dan pengeditan dalam kosa kata. Jadi... Enjoy aja yah*.**

_**1... **__**2... **__**3... **__**ACTION**__**!**_

**Chapter 6/final : Perjalanan Dilanjutkan Kembali, Misteri yang Terpecahkan.**

Sudah satu jam mereka berjalan dan satu jam pula sang ayam merah *Digerek oleh Shin* berisik mulu.

"Dah sampe belum?" Tanya Shin ke yang lain dan dibalas 'Belum' oleh mereka.

Baru juga 2 menit berjalan, Shin tanya lagi.

"Dah sampe belum?" Dan dibalas 'belum' oleh mereka.

"Da-...".

"Sekali lagi lo bilang gue gantung lu di pohon biar tuh hantu bisa grepe lu, mau?" Bentak Pein yang sudah hilang kesabaran karena Shin tanya mulu.

Seketika Shin tidak berkata sampe berjam-jam lamanya.

"Stop!" Perintah Jiraiya untuk berhenti dan langsung berbalik menatap ke arah Akatsuki.

"Kayaknya kakek cuman bisa nganterin sampe sini aja karena kakek ada urusan mendadak. Dan jika kalian sudah mendapatkan batu itu, kalian langsung aja ke kuil 300 M dari gedung itu dan nanti kalian akan mengerti kenapa daerah sini selalu dihantui oleh hantu gaje itu" Ucap sang kakek dan pergi menuju arah timur meninggalkan para Akatsuki.

"Baiklah, ayo guys kita jalan!" Perintah Pein dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Saat di perjalanan, entah ilmu apa yang dipake Kisame saat itu dia bisa merasakan ada yang sedang mengikuti mereka.

"Woi kayaknya kita dibuntutin deh" Kata Kisame sambil negok ke belakang, namun gak ada siapa-siapa.

"Perasaanmu aja Kis" Balas Itachi.

"Sumpeh, gue kagak bohong" Jawab Kisame dengan mantap.

"Mana ada hantu di siang bolong gin-" Ucapan Itachi berhenti saat melihat dua sosok keluar dari semak-semak sambil menodongkan senjata mereka dari arah kejauhan.

"WUUAAA, SETAN ! ! ! " Jerit duo orang itu dan berlari cepat menerobos para anggota Akatsuki di depan.

"Woi Kis apa-apaan tuh main terobos gitu aja, lecet nih tangan gue!" Bentak Sasori karena dia yang paling telak kena pedang Kisame yang berduri.

"ADA SETAN DI BELAKANG LO PADA!" Jerik kedua orang itu disaat berlari.

"Hah? Apa? Setan?" Tanya mereka dan langsung menengok ke belakang.

**DISCONNECT...**

**20%**

**40%**

**60%**

**80%**

**CONNECT...**

"SETANN!" Jerit mereka semua dan lari menyusul Kisame dan Itachi.

"Gila tuh orang minum apa sih, larinya cepet bener" Ucap Kauta kecapean usai mengejar para Akatsuki.

"Mungkin dia minum 'K*K* BIMA ENERGI', yang bikin energi dan stamina naik 200%" Ucap Natta sambil promosi dan menunjukan minumannya.

"Sini gue minta" Kata Kauta nyropot tuh minuman dari tangan Natta dan langsung meminumnya.

Kita tinggalkan hantu gaje itu dan beralih ke Akatsuki...

"***Hosh! Hosh!*** Gila! capek bener gue" Ucap Hidan sambil memegang kedua lututnya.

"Gue juga" Balas Zetsu.

"Eh senpai, lihat ke depan!" Panggil Tobi ke anggota akatsuki dan mereka langsung melihat arah yang ditunjukan oleh Tobi.

"Wah sebuah kastil, kok kenapa berada di hutan gini yah?" Tanya Shin ke entah ke siapa.

"Ayo kita masuk dan akhiri kegajean ini" Ajak Pein ke yang lain dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu kastil.

"Tunggu!" Panggil mereka dan mulai berjalan menuju ke arah pein.

"Perasaanku mulai buruk saat di depan pintu ini" Ucap Shin mrinding saat di depan pintu kastil.

"Perasaanmu aja" Balas Kakuzu.

"Eh itu apa un" Tunjuk Deidara ke arah pinggir pintu dan ternyata sebuah kertas kecil yang menemplek di depan pintu.

**Jika kalian ingin masuk maka siapkan mental kalian karena ini bisa merusak pikiran dan mental anda dalam beberapa detik, ****jika kalian berhasil menyelesaikan babak pertama langsung aja ke****babak kedua tepatnya di****arah barat usai kalian menyelesaikan tantangan pertama ini.**

**Baik****,**** peraturan pertama dalam babak pertama ini, ****kalian harus bertahan hidup dari serangan mental selama 5 detik. Jika ada yang selamat minimal 3 orang maka aku mengatakan kalian lulus ,****tapi jika kurang dari 3 maka siap-siap kevirginan ****(?) kalian akan kami ambil, ****hahaha****!.**

**Tertanda,****petugas babak pertama****.**

***Glek!*.**

Semua anggota Akatsuki menelan ludah mereka dengan sulit usai membaca peraturan gaje itu.

"Merusak pikiran dan mental... Sepertinya menarik" Jawab Pein dan mulai memegang gagang pintu.

"Stop Pein, kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?" Henti Konan, namun Pein tetap bersi lunak (?) eh salah, maksudnya bersikeras untuk membuka pintu itu.

***Kriet!*.**

"Ayo kita masuk" Ajak Pein ke yang lain yang sedang mengambil nafas untuk mengambil udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya jika nanti di dalam tidak bisa mengambil udara segar karena efek dari tantangan pertama ini (Lebay lo pada *Author digantung di pohon toge oleh Akatsuki*).

"Ya!" Balas mereka bersama dan Akatsuki masuk ke kastil yang gelap itu.

***Kriet!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Tiba-tiba pintu kastil tertutup dengan sendiri dan Akatsuki sudah merinding disko di dalam ruangan karena efek tutupnya pintu kastil.

"Woi Chi, cari saklar lampu" Perintah Pein di dalam kegelapan.

"Iya-iya, gue lagi cari".

***Click!*.**

Ruangan itu mulai menyala dan terpampang ribuan foto yang sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk dilihat anak kecil. Semua anggota Akatsuki menelan ludah paksa saat melihat foto-foto itu dan mau tidak mau para cowok Akatsuki tepar dengan posisi gaje, parahnya Pein dengan posisi berdiri dan memasang senyuman gaje serta membatin 'Arigatou para hantu karena sudah memprestasikan gambar-gambar indah ini ke gue, nyesel tuh kakek bangkotan karena gak liat gambar-gambar 'suci' ini'.

Dan yang masih berdiri adalah:

**\- Tobi (?).**  
**\- Konan.**  
**\- Shin.**  
**\- Deidara.**  
(Gue gak yakin nih ama orang satu ini. Yang lain pada tepar malah dia masih masang muka datar, apa jangan-jangan gosip itu benar bahwa Dei ama Shin mempunyai hubungan khusus *Diledakin Dei karena membuat gosip aneh tentang dirinya*).

Dan tiba-tiba muncul tulisan didepan pintu barat.

**Selamat untuk yang selamat dari tes ini,**** selanjutnya bukalah pintu ke dua untuk menyelesaikan tes babak kedua.**

Mau-tidak mau mereka (yang selamat) harus membangun para anggota Akatsuki yang tepar akibat efek maha dashyat dari ruangan pertama dengan cara yang bisa disebut sungguh gaje.

"Terakhir si Pein" Ucap Konan usai berjalan ke arah Pein sambil memegang sebuah buku yang mencurigakan.

"Pein~ Bangun donk~ Kalo gak bangun nanti bukumu aku bakar loh~" Ucapnya di depan Pein sambil mengibarkan buku gaje itu dan sontak Pein langsung nyomot tuh buku dan menyimpannya di balik jubahnya.

"Huh, dasar" Balas Konan.

"Baik, kita lanjut ronde kedua" Ucap Pein dan mulai membuka pintu.

***Kriet!*.**

***Dum!*.**

Terlihat sebuah ruangan yang kosong dan di tengahnya terdapat sebuah papan catur. Ada ratusan kerangka tulang manusia berjejer di sekitar ruangan dengan rapih dan juga sebuah kerangka seorang raja yang duduk di depan papan catur itu. Tak lupa sebuah kotak berwarna emas berada di dekat sang raja.

Sebuah kertas terbang menuju ke muka Pein dan Pein mengambilnya.

**Babak kedua adalah kalian harus melawan raja kerangka yang berada di ****depan kalian dengan cara bermain catur. Jika kalian kalah 2x maka para tengkorak yang berada di ****sekitar ruangan ini akan menggrepe kalian sampai mati, ****huahaha!**

"Oh god, gue gak bisa main catur" Jawab Pein keringat dingin dan para anggota Akatsuki juga merasa demikian.

"Hanya satu orang yang bisa bermain game ini" Ucap Kisame sambil melirik ke arah Shin, semua anggota Akatsuki yang tahu ucapan dan lirikan dari Kisame juga ikut melirik ke arah Shin.

"Ih~ Kalo liat-liat jangan pake gitu napa, jihai deh~" Ucap Shin dengan bencesnya dan para anggota Akatsuki sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Shin.

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, Shin" Ucap Pein dengan deathglare membara.

"Iya-iya gue tahu" Balas Shin dan mulai berjalan dan duduk di kursi itu.

**2 jam kemudian...**

"Yey gue menang!" Teriak Shin gajebo dan dibalas teriakan gaje juga oleh anggota Akatsuki.

"**Bagus, ****kalian telah menyelesaikan tantangan ini. Ambillah mutiara itu dan cepatlah pergi dari kastil ini sebelum kastil ini lenyap**" Ucap suara misterius.

"Ayo kita harus mengambil mutiara itu dan pergi dari kastil ini" Kata Pein sambil berlari menuju ke arah kotak yang berada di dekat sang raja dan mereka langsung pergi dari kastil.

**Di depan kastil...**

"Akhirnya selesai juga" Ucap Hidan mengatur nafas dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain.

***Wush!*.**

Kastil itu menghilang tanpa sebab.

"Kita harus ke arah kuil sebelum matahari terbenam" Ajak Pein dan Akatsuki melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah kuil.

**Di Kuil...**

Terlihat Jiraiya sedang berdiri di depan sebuah sumur yang sudah lama tidak dipakai.

"Bagus, kalian sudah menyelesaikan tugas kalian" Sapa Jiraiya ke akatsuki.

"Sekarang, lemparkan ke dua batu itu ke arah sumur ini" Perintah Jiraiya dan Pein maju untuk melempar dua benda yang dimaksud.

Tanpa diduga, kedua hantu itu muncul tak jauh dari Akatsuki dan para Akatsuki langsung memasang posisi siaga. Tapi anehnya hantu itu tidak bergerak dan tetap diam di posisinya.

"Cepat Pein, lemparkan ke dua benda itu" Perintah Jiraiya dan Pein melemparnya.

***Wush!*.**

***Plung! Plung!*.**

"Eh? Tidak terjadi apa-apa?" Ucap Pein setelah melempar ke dua benda itu.

"Pein, lihat!" Panggil Konan sambil menunjuk ke arah dua hantu itu yang mulai menghilang.

"Terima kasih telah menghilangkan kutukan kami" Ucap Kauta disaat dia menghilang.

"Kalian telah bebas dari teror ini, terima kasih telah membebaskan kami"ucap Natta dan mereka berdua juga menghilang bersamaan.

"Syukurlah hantu itu telah tenang, sebenarnya mereka meneror tempat ini karena untuk menjaga kedua benda yang dulunya adalah pemberian dari Shita saat mereka masih hidup. Dan saat mereka sudh meninggal, mereka menjaga benda itu sampai kapanpun agar orang-orang serakah akan harta tidak mengambil benda itu karena benda itu mempunyai kekuatan gaib yang luar biasa" Jelas Jiraiya ke anggota Akatsuki.

Saat mendengar cerita Jiraiya, tiba-tiba tangan Pein disentuh oleh seseorang dengan lembut, Pein menoleh ke sumber sentuhan itu.

"Terima kasih telah membebaskan kutukan mereka, aku tidak bisa membalas jasa kalian ini tapi aku hanya memberikan benda ini kepadamu sebagai tanda terima kasihku" Ucap seorang gadis sambil menyerahkan sebuah kalung permata putih dan permata hijau.

"Terima kasih Shita, sekarang kau boleh pergi dengan tenang"ucap Pein dan gadis itu mulai menghilang dari hadapan Pein, tidak lupa membalas ucapan pein dengan senyuman bahagia.

'Aku akan menjaga ini' Batin Pein dan memasukan kedua kalung itu ke saku jubahnya.

"Baiklah, untuk merayakan keberhasilan kalian. Ayo kita pesta di rumahku dengan sepuasnya!" Ajak Jiraiya ke anggota Akatsuki dan dibalas jeritan semangat dari mereka.

"Kau tidak pergi, Pein?" Tanya Shin ke Pein yang sedang menatap sumur tua itu.

"Nanti aku akan menyusul kalian" Jawabnya.

"Baiklah" Balas Shin dan pergi menjauh dari Pein.

"Shita, sekarang kau sudah tenang di alam sana bersama ke dua kekasihmu. Aku harap tidak ada kejadian terulang seperti ini" Ucap Pein sambil merenung di atas sumur tua itu.

"Oke, waktunya menyusul ke pesta" Ucapnya lagi dan pergi menyusul temannya.

Tanpa diduga oleh pein, dari arah timur terlihat 3 sosok yang terdiri 2 pemuda dan 1 perempuan sedang mengamati Pein dari kejauhan. Terlihat dari wajah mereka yang sedang terseyum bahagia.

**Time skip, pagi hari...**

"Baik kek, kita harus kembali ke markas Akatsuki untuk melanjutkan tugas kami" pamit Pein ke Jiraiya dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Ya, hati-hatilah, jaga diri kalian masing-masing" Ucap Jiraiya.

"Untukmu Naruto, ini untuk menjagamu dari hantu ayam raven itu" Kata pein sambil menyerahkan sebuah kalung permata hijau pemberian dari hantu Shita.

"Terima kasih bang Pein" Balas Naruto dan langsung memeluk Pein.

"Lu gak mau menyucapkan salam terakhir ke abangmu yang ganteng ini, Sasuke?" Ucap Itachi dengan narsis yang sebenarnya tidak cocok untuk wajahnya sekarang *Author ditusuk ama pedang totsuka milik Itachi*.

"Idih, najis bener gue" Ucap Sasuke dengan tajam dan membuat Itachi pundung di dekat pohon asem.

"Woi, cukup acara pundungnya. Sekarang kita berangkat menuju tempat tinggal kita" Ucap Pein dan mulai meninggalkan rumah Jiraiya.

"Dadah bang Pein!" Kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan dan dibalas oleh Pein dengan melambaikan tangan juga.

**Time skip, di depan mobil...**

"Gak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" Tanya Shin ke yang lain dan dibalas gelengan oleh mereka.

"Baik, ayo kita pulang" Ucapnya lagi dan para Anggota akatsuki mulai masuk ke mobil kecuali pein.

"Ini adalah camping yang sangat menyenangkan, walaupun gaje tapi aku senang akan camping ini" Ucap Pein lirih.

***Tin! Tin!*.**

"Woy! Mau gue tinggal apa?" Teriak Shin dari dalam mobil. Pein yang mendengarkan bunyi itu segera menghilangkan lamunannya dan langsung masuk kemobil.

"Aku takkan melupakan camping gaje ini" Ucap pein sebelum masuk ke mobil.

Markas Akatsuki, satu minggu usai camping gaje...

"Pein~, kita akan liburan ke daerah hutan Kirigakure. Mau ikut?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut biru ke pemuda bernama Pein yang sedang membaca novel mesum dan kaget karena gadis itu muncul secara tiba-tiba dan langsung membuang novel itu ke belakang kursi.

"E-eh... Apa camping? Sepertinya menyenangkan. Kau sudah membicarakan ke yang lain soal ini" Tanya Pein sambil mengatur detak jantungnya yang masih bergetar hebat.

"Sudah, tinggal membicarakan ke kamu dan apa kau menyetujuinya?" Tanya gadis itu sambil mendekati Pein dengan manja.

"Oke-Oke, minggu depan kita akan camping ke hutan Kirigakure" Balas Pein melihat tingkah laku gadis itu.

"Yey! Makasih pein~ Untuk balasannya, aku akan memasak banyak untuk kalian semua" Jawab gadis itu dengan senang dan setelah itu pergi menuju dapur.

"Huh, ada-ada saja kau Konan" Balas Pein menghela napas ketika melihat tingkah laku Konan yang berubah drastis usai camping.

Petualangan kedua dari camping Akatsuki akan dimulai minggu depan di hutan Kirigakure...

**~TAMAT/OWARI~**

Akhirnya selesai juga... Hiks! *Ngelap ingus yang keluar dari hidung dengan penuh penghayatan (?) || Narator : Ieeuuww... Jorok lu Thor!*. Sudah sekian lama fict ini ditinggal dan juga beberapa kata yang hilang dari pikiran saya, maka jadilah chapter terakhir gaje gini, gomen ya minna.

Langsung gue tutup yah, sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya dari Zhitachi ^.^

**Sebelum meninggalkan fict ini,****sebisa mungkin meninggalkan...**

**~REVIEW~**

***Note : Flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan****nya**** agar Zhitachi tahu mana yang salah, oke ^.^ *****.**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME AND SAYONARA...**


End file.
